


My Possession, My Love

by AkitheShinigami



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader has common sense and then loses it, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, That should be obvious, future smut probably, repost fic yahoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitheShinigami/pseuds/AkitheShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had once lived a normal life, in normal circumstances. You know, cookie-cutter stuff... However, you just hadn't known when it all went wrong.</p><p>But you didn't need to know it's been wrong from the beginning. He'd always been watching you, just this time....</p><p>He's about to get a little more front and personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which the Cogs Start Turning

You were never the most popular kid in school. Then again, how surprising was that? Never one to be in the trends, (or even be too social, for that matter) you were a bully favorite. Here and there, a rumor would fly, someone would call you fat (fatty and fatso were also other favorites) and play stupid little pranks (like somehow managing to fill your locker with rocks, however they managed to do that). You didn’t let it bother you too much. After all, it was just words. So far, nobody seemed to have enough bully in them to go pushing you around, though they liked to block your path and insult you. Maybe even a shoulder shove here and there, but it wasn’t too bad. Or so you convinced yourself.  
  
Another day of school passed and you walked home, per the usual. You used to take the bus, but after multiple songs about ugly people and sticking gum wads in your (h/c) (h/l) hair, your mother insisted you walk home. No protesting there, but there was always a feeling of being watched when you walked home. At first it had scared you to death. Had someone finally worked up the nerve to beat you to a pulp, like in your books? Even so, nothing had ever actually happened, so after two or three weeks, you stopped caring. You even made it a good thing, pretending that your follower was a guardian angel or maybe even someone who had a crush on you, but was too shy to speak to you.  
  
Glancing back at the thoughts of your invisible friend, you were only slightly disappointed to still not see a thing. Whoever it was, they were good at hiding or blending in. Mood being uplifted with each step you took with your “partner”, you began to sing. Softly at first, but rising to the point where you hoped your follower would hear. You used to take classes in singing and, not to brag or anything, but you were pretty damn sure you had a good singing voice.  
  
Trotting up the front steps to your house, you glanced down the road again, ever hoping to catch a glimpse of your unknown friend. What you did see made your blood flush cold and eyes widen. Three of your bullies from school were walking down the road, eyes on you and you were also quite sure that there was a knife glinting in one of their hands.  
  
You quickly unlocked the door, burst inside, and locked it again. What made things worse was your mom worked late hours. You weren’t to expect her home until 9. A series of small whimpers escaped your throat as you leaned against the door, trying to figure out what you could do. Calling the police was a good start, but what if something went wrong? They killed you before the police could get here. They could avoid getting any penalties and start harassing you worse and then kill you!  
  
Three loud, harsh knocks on the wooden door nearly made you jump out of your skin and fall onto the floor. Well, you did fall on the floor, but thankfully, it wasn’t too loud. “Hey, queen fatass! Get out here! We want to have a little talk...” you heard one say. You were half tempted to spite them, but they were armed and in a group. You were unarmed, untrained in fighting, and alone. Grabbing your bag, you scurried to the kitchen as quickly and quietly as possible, while they yelled insults and threats at you through the door.

 

  
  
.: ??? POV :.  
  
Watching (Name) walk home was possibly one of my favorite hobbies, next to killing, of course. It was such a pity that she’d probably freak out if she saw my face. Everyone else did, after all. I really don’t get that though, I’m beautiful! What’s so horrific about my mouth cuts and lack of eyelids? My white skin and black hair is to die for! (Ohoho... That’s really clever~)  
  
Anyways, (Name) is just as beautiful, though maybe, someday, I can make her as beautiful as me. I grin from my hiding spot as she looks around hopefully. I was surprised the first time I followed her, her (e/c) eyes looking around for me in fear. How in the world she knew I was onto her so fast was a mystery. In fact, I do admit it’s the only thing that saved her life. I got so curious about her. Had to learn more about her. So I did. Imagine my joy when I learned she was practically an outcast. Only two close friends, father far away doing work, a mother who works late hours... It was like the world made her just for me!  
  
Then there were the bullies. The wretched creatures that seemed to take pleasure in insisting that my little knife (a much better endearing term, if I do say so myself) was fat and ugly. It didn’t matter too much, since they’d all be sleeping in the ground soon, but it was rather difficult. They were like damned pack animals, wandering in herds and eating their “comfort food” by the truckloads.  
  
While I was watching over the last part of my little knife’s walk home, I saw them. While the three were unfamiliar to me, knifey seemed to panic and rush inside her home. Bullies? My permanent grin widened. Perfect! My killing of those horrid bullies of my dear knife will get to begin today!  
  
Hopping down from my seat in a tree in the neighbor’s yard (my favorite, since it had so many damn leaves), I looked for a way to get their attention on me. Much as I’d love to show my face and leave her enemies dead on her doorstep, (Name) didn’t need that right now.  
  
Spotting a fair sized rock, I picked it up, pulled my hood down over my face, and tossed it, squarely landing on one of their heads. “Hey!” I heard one yell. To make sure they’d fully take the bait, I raised my hands, each making the middle finger, and ran off. “Get him!” Yes, yes, just follow me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Pulling this from it's origins on dA to see what Ao3 is like... Basically, this is a test run for using the format and what the reader base is like here. (Seeing as how I needed to work something out in regards to end notes, I'm learning a LOT already.)
> 
> So consider this a little experiment before bigger, better projects start up around here.


	2. It Just Doesn't Stop

.: Your POV :.  
  
You sat in the kitchen, debating your rather conflicting choices, when you noticed it suddenly had gotten quiet. You got up off the kitchen floor, and walked over to the window next to the door, peeking out from behind the curtains. Those bullies were gone without a trace. A relieved sigh escaped your lips and the trembling nervousness you had felt slowly went away. Now that they were gone, you could get to work on some homework while eating a snack...  
  
“(Name)... (Name), wake up!” You opened your eyes slowly, seeing your mother leaning over you. She chuckled, straightening up. “Silly girl. You fell asleep while doing you homework again.” You shot up, looking down at your math worksheet in worry. You hadn’t drooled or anything embarrassing like that, so it must have been okay. You chuckled as well, and sat up, stretching.   
  
“What time is it?”  
  
“Ten. Hey... You aren’t keeping secrets from me, are you?” she asked, giving you a suspicious look. Your heart seemed to get a little colder, but you kept a straight face.  
  
“No... Why?” She left the room and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, she came back with a small bouquet of what looked like handpicked wild flowers. Not professional by any means, it was a sweet gesture all the same. A card was on it, and drawn in crayon was a heart. One side black and the other red.  
  
“Because if you have a secret admirer, I think I deserve to know all about it.” She teased with a wide grin. You blushed, head ducking down a little.  
  
“Moooom!” you whined. “It’s nothing like that... Maybe it’s a prank or something.” You tried to protest. Your mother just shrugged, her stubborn look appearing.  
  
“Say what you like, but I think I am right. As much as you insist, I think there’s a guy out there that likes you!” Her hands, once on her hips, crossed over her chest. The stubborn expression she wore changed to a big smile in a flash. “So! What do you say we have spaghetti and meatballs for dinner with garlic bread?” As if to respond for you, your stomach growled. You both laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes! Also, a vase for your lovely flowers.”

 

  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
I watched (Name) receive the flowers from her mom that I’d left on their doorstep. Had she not fallen asleep, things would have gone as planned, but at least she’d gotten them at all! I rubbed at my bloody face, frowning slightly. It wasn’t like I didn’t like killing people or killing the bullies of my little knife, but the blood everywhere, especially when I wanted to see her reaction to the flowers, was troublesome.  
  
I managed with the blood and watched her carefully. She didn’t seem to mind the gift too much. In fact, she looked pleased! Though... It also looked as if she was trying not to get her hopes up. I frowned as much as I could with my scars. I had done something so... Strange and rather disgusting, to get that kind of reaction?  
  
I was beginning to plot things that would swing more to my favor (bloody heart artwork sounded ideal) when her mother said something and she blushed. I felt like I had frozen, watching the (s/c) skin turn pink and eyes dart downward. The most foreign feeling I’ve had yet hit me, and I felt compelled to-To what?   
  
I sat there, baffled about the strange emotions over my little knife’s blush for almost an hour. I blankly watched her move through her routine, eating dinner, watching some TV, then heading upstairs for bed time. Once she’d done that, I snapped out of my stupor to head up a bit higher and move to the left side of the tree, careful of not shuffling the branches too much.  
  
The night passed by quietly, and even though I was tired, I couldn’t help but linger. For the first time, I really had enough nerve to even enter her room and stand over her, watching. Beautiful, beautiful (Name)... My hand reached out to lift some strands of (h/c) hair, feeling the soft texture slip over my fingertips. This feeling... I suddenly grinned, thinking I might have a hold of what I felt. It must be possession! I wanted to keep her for myself! It made sense, after all, I got in a crabby mood when I didn’t have my personal knife. What would make her any different from that?  
  
I was feeling real good about the breakthrough I just had. Figuring my luck wasn’t about to run out anytime soon, I bent over her sleeping form and managed to work myself over her just right so my lips could meet hers. It was pleasing to feel her respond to me, even in her sleep. Just as I had thought before. The world had made her for me. My little knife...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be posting a lot of these chapters that I casual rip off of my dA to keep the ball rolling on this side. See how people react.
> 
> In other news, I can't WAIT to start posting some decent stuff on here. As much as I appreciate what fame has brought to me thanks to this series, I want to move onto better things.


	3. It All Goes to Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great googly moogly, it all went to shit.

.: Your POV :.  
  
Morning came all too quickly it seemed, and with it, the dream you had last night. You could swear there was a blacked haired, almost paper-white skinned teen in your room... Even weirder was the fact he had kissed you! Hesitantly, you raised you fingers to your lips, as if they had changed with the kiss you were half certain didn’t happen. They didn’t feel different, but some part of you kept insisting it had happened. Still, how could it have happened? If memory still served you correct, he wore a white hoodie stained with dried (drying?) blood. It looked like he had no more eyelids and his mouth had a gash on either side! What kind of real life situation would that be?!  
  
Anyway, it was Thursday today, which meant just one more day till the weekend got here. You kept that in forefront of your mind as best you could, not wanting to linger on dreams where teens with blood stained hoodies and cut up mouths kissed you while you slept.  
  
While eating breakfast, though, it became rather hard to not focus on what happened last night. You let out a heavy sigh, the golden glow of the rising sun warming your house in both color and heat. Such a pity that the beautiful colors couldn’t uplift your spirits. Even so, you finished up your cereal, cleaned out the bowl, put it in the sink, grabbed your bag, and set off for school, locking the door behind you. Only then did you let your mind wander back to yesterday. What happened to those boys? They never came back or tried to break in. Did they really lose interest that easily?   
  
Walking through town, the place looked even busier than it normally was. Knowing something must have happened, you took the few seconds out of your day to pick up a free copy of the newspaper. Headlines read “Three Boys Violently Murdered.” You nearly fell and dropped the news. Your (e/c) eyes quickly scanned the page. The boys who had been on your doorstep just yesterday were found violently murdered in Centennial Park. Those who were curious enough (and old enough) were allowed to visit the newspaper’s headquarters to see what pictures the press had that they had decided not to use in the paper. The description of what happened to them was picture enough for you.   
  
Skin around the eyes had been burned (along with their eyelids) and the eyes themselves missing. The corners of their mouths had been ripped open with a knife of some kind; the cuts going downward to make it look like they were frowning. Stolen bleach from someone’s house had been poured all over the trio of boys, then set on fire. Interestingly enough, it looked like the killer had stopped the burning after awhile and had simply walked off.  
  
Suddenly feeling more then a little nauseous, you tossed the newspaper in the trash and kept walking, thinking about what’d happened yesterday and last night. Could it be the creeper in your bedroom was the killer? It’d certainly explain his bloody hoodie, as well as the appearance of the cut marks on the boys face’s. His skin... Maybe that could tie in to the bleach somehow? It was even scarier how everything fit in with the unknown teen.  
  
“I can’t believe Thomas is dead...” You heard a schoolmate mutter behind you. “I mean, yeah, he could be mean sometimes, but being killed like that? God... I hope he wasn’t in too much pain.”  
  
“Know what’s really weird though? I remember talking to him after school yesterday. He said-” The other person cut themselves off, most likely noticing who was in front of them. He lowered his voice, though you could still hear him. “He said he was going to give the fatty a cut up. Get her real good, right?” He raised his voice again, deeming it safe. “So I don’t get what could have happened to them along the way.”  
  
“She’s cursed.” The other boy stated. There was a shuffling noise and a muttered “ow.”  
  
At school, things had taken a big turn, especially for you. The people who didn’t care about the popular group were in a buzz about the boys’ death. The bullies and popular kids that liked to mess with you, however... They seemed content all of a sudden to glare from the sidelines. Those that knew about Thomas’ planned attack on you even watched you pass by with a hint of fear. It was like some twisted novel that could only belong on the fiction rack.  
  
The day passed by in a blur, and before you could dwell on anything else other than your newly assigned science project, the bell rang, dismissing you from class and school. Surprisingly, nobody wanted to bother you the whole day, though every time you passed a bully, you couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for them. Yeah, they could be rude, mean and just plain, downright cruel, but if someone killed Thomas and his friends because they bullied and tried to harm you, then what would happen to them? You hoped that there had been another reason Thomas and co. left you alone and were killed...  
  
You forced yourself out of your blank trance and sighed, heading toward the school’s front doors to leave. That’s when something whacked the back of your head, sending you lurching forward, just barely saving yourself from face meeting floor. Turning around once upright, you saw the most popular girl in school, Casey, yelling at what was probably her boyfriend about something. Looking down to see what hit you, it was interesting to note that it was her purse. She was storming over to you as you bent over to pick it up for her.  
  
“DON’T!” she screeched, and you flinched. Once in front of you, Casey snatched up her purse and glared. Had she not been wearing a pound of make-up, you might have taken her seriously. “Don’t you dare touch my purse, you little slut!” Some people had stopped to watch, but nobody supported her this time. No one yelled out, “Burn!” or even smiled. Everyone who watched the scene was anxious, like they were waiting for the killer to come flying down from the ceiling to kill her. Instead, another voice joined in.  
  
“Hey! What’s going on here?” a male voice called. From your left, the group parted to let in Alexander, a cliché, stereotypical male. In fact, he fit it to a T, but with all the other good stuff that story writers left out. Not only did he keep straight A’s, but he played football and basketball, was every teacher’s favorite student (in their class or not), popular, friendly, and always kind. The only thing lacking was girls. Plenty of girls liked him, but he gently let each one down and knew when enough was enough, always keeping the perfect balance of sweet and rough.  
  
“Alex~!” Casey cooed, trying to hug him and pull a sweet act. “(Name) and I were just talking, weren’t we?” Her voice was so sickly sweet, it alone made it wish you were dead.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” you muttered, no caring about them right now. You wanted to get home, enjoy the presence of your invisible friend and pretend like everything was going to be okay. Alex gave you a suspicious look, the one that reminded you of a teacher that knows when your lying because you actually feel horrible inside. It gnawed on your stomach and you quickly turned around to leave. Like before with Alexander, people parted to let you leave.  
  
“Alright, but do find me if you need any help, (Name)!” The words bounced right off your head, only coming back later to wonder, “Wait a second, how did he know my name?”

 

 

  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.   
  
I checked my new watch impatiently. (Name) was late leaving school, something she never was. Well, there were a few times where she’d be a minute or two early (or late), but never this late. I was beginning to consider marching right over to the school to find her myself, but I spotted her (s/c) skin and familiar (favorite shirt) shirt in a flash and grinned. At least she knew not to leave a guy waiting for too long.  
  
Quickly ducking behind a dumpster, I heard her footsteps pass by and carefully peeked out after a minute or two to watch her. She didn’t seem as aware today, so feeling as reckless as the night I kissed her, I pulled my hood over my face (nice and clean too) and followed her. Like I suspected, she didn’t hear my footsteps matching her own or look behind her. She did scare me, however.   
  
During the walk, she stopped suddenly, looking up at the gathering clouds that spoke quietly of rain. “How did he know my name?” she asked to the sky. It got quiet for a few minutes before she sighed, shrugged and kept walking. For the first time in who knows how long, my heart was racing. She could have seen me! It wasn’t time for her to meet me yet, not so long as she had connections and bullies.  
  
First, she needed to be safe. To know that she is beautiful, no matter what the others had to say. Secondly, I needed to remove attachments. Friends and potential lovers, mainly. Finally, I’d abduct her. Maybe kill her parents somewhere down the road to leave her with only me as a support. The idea alone filled me with a sort of sadistic glee. The thought of being her only guidance, her only lover, her everything was so mind numbingly pleasing that I almost missed my cue to hide up in the neighbor’s tree when we reached (Name)’s house. Thankfully, she still seemed lost in thought.  
  
I hid there for the better part of ten, maybe twenty minutes before leaving the yard to go get my little knife another gift. The term of endearment entered my head as I thought and my grin spread wide. Yes, it would certainly be a perfect gift for my dear knife....


	4. Knife to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I wanted to do was make a pun... The title has no other reason aside from that, lmao.

.: Your POV :.  
  
You were just beginning to work on your science project when somebody knocked on the door. Glancing out at the darkening sky, thunder booming in the distance, you wondered who was insane enough to be knocking right now. Even mom had said not to expect her home tonight. Your mom had a fear of storms, and so a camp out at the restaurant she worked at was all planned out by her friends who worked there as well.  
  
Getting up slowly, you tiptoed to the front door and peeked through the eyepiece. A soft gasp escaped your lips as you saw a man wearing a white hoodie place something on the doorstep. Just barely showing through the hoodie was black hair... Fear raced up your spine, but the urge to know him was more overpowering and you unlocked the door with speed, threw it open-  
  
He was gone. The tapping of fleeing feet was heard to the alleyway to your right, but then it had begun to pour. You mentally cursed the lock and looked down at the porch. A black box was there, longer on length and tied with a crimson ribbon. Like the flowers, it wasn’t perfect by any means, but again, the gesture was sweet. You picked up the box and clutched it to your chest as you tried to see if he lingered nearby to see your reaction to the gift he left. You sighed softly, looking over at your neighbor’s tree and squinting. Did you see- ? Nah, it was probably just the lights playing tricks on you.  
  
Inside, you unwrapped the box, taking your sweet time feeling the smooth silk of the bow and the fuzzy velvet of the black box. Opening it, you gasped. Inside was a brand new, expensive looking knife. The metal gleamed in the light, the edge looked sharp enough to cut anything that tapped it, and the handle was a beautiful mix of light and dark wood. In elegant script on the handle, was your name with fancy tildes on either side. You didn’t know much about knives, but this couldn’t be used for simple kitchen duties, you were sure.  
  
Feeling surprisingly warm from receiving such a gift (even if it was an incredibly dangerous one), you opened the window facing your neighbor’s yard. He ran off in that direction and maybe he was still there. Hell, maybe he lived nearby. “Thank you for the gift!” you called into the pouring dark. You had a feeling he heard it and leaned back with a smile. Closing the window and picking up your gift, you headed upstairs to your room to put it somewhere safe and in reach. If this was meant for defense like you were thinking it was, then you were going to use it!  
  
What you didn’t know was the wide grin of a psychopath in the neighbor’s tree, completely elated that the plan had worked like a charm. It couldn’t be long now...  
  
  
  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
The rain was a minor inconvenience, though at the same time, it seemed to have been waiting for this night. Honestly, I couldn’t find the inner demon to hate the rain that was soaking my clothes and chilling my skin. The best murders were done in the night rain and then sitting in front of a warm fire.   
  
Remembering my job, I stood up and gave a final glance to (Name). She was back on the couch, (h/l) (h/c) fanning around her head like a (h/c) halo. Her eyes looked tired, but she watched the TV anyway, wrapped up and warm in a blanket. I grinned, knowing her mother wouldn’t be home tonight. I could get close to her again, if I hurried. Suddenly excited at the prospect of the well-laid out plans I had made, I carefully made my way out of the tree and onto the sidewalk. Smile dog seemly came out of the shadows, tail wagging and grin ever in place. Grinning in response, I patted his head.  
  
“Good timing, my furry friend. We have some bullies to take care of!” I nearly sang the last part, and Smile whined, eyes glinting with nervously excited look. “Then let’s go. There’s not much time in the night, after all!” I started off running, my laughter, which I was making an effort to hold back, burst forth. It echoed off the buildings and seemed to launch into the sky itself. Tonight would be a good night, I was certain of it.  
  
  
Walking into (Name)’s home after my job (she left the door unlocked for some strange reason...), I was pleased to see I was right on the money with my plans. (Name) had completely passed out on the couch, head tilted towards me and lips parted just slightly.   
  
Feeling rather gross in wet clothes, I stripped off my hoodie, shoes, socks and pants. My black undershirt and boxers were fine, damp, but I could live with that. I carefully made my way to the fireplace and set the clothes on the stone in front of it. I sat there for a while as well, feeling the heat radiate onto my white skin. It was the only time I’d ever missed my eyelids, since the need to close my eyes for a minute and just feel the heat and hear (Name’s) breathing was something I wanted to do.  
  
Once my clothes were warm and mostly dry (the ones I wore, anyway), I stood up to survey my little sleeping knife. She sighed softly in her sleep and shifted a little, smile tugging at her lips. I was a little curious to what she was dreaming, but first, I wanted to take her upstairs and into her room. However, this was one part I hadn’t planned thoroughly.  A wrong move could wake her up and I couldn’t leave her down here. I was hungry and wanted to raid the fridge a little. What would I do if something happened and she woke up and saw me in my boxers and T-shirt? I’m telling you, that’s not how I wanted our first meeting to go.  
  
Taking risk by the horns, I carefully wriggled my arms under her body and managed to lift her up, in what was called bridal style. Knife wasn’t exactly the lightest thing, but it was better then the dead weight I dealt with on a daily basis. Her brows furrowed and she squirmed a little in my arms. I froze, watching her eyes flutter open just a little. I was completely blank as I spotted the little details in her (e/c) eyes as they raised up to meet my own black ones.   
  
It was the most terrifying moment of my life. Instead, much too tired to comprehend, (Name) rested her head on my chest and went back to sleep. I couldn’t move, think, feel, nothing for at least three minutes afterwards. Finally, I realized she would think this was a dream and most likely not bother with it. Sighing out the built up stress I had somehow made in that moment, I worked my way upstairs with my little knife in my arms.   
  
Once she was tucked in bed, I went back downstairs for a bit. I dug around for any good food and ate what I could. I found some dog treats and offered that and raw meat to Smile, who was curled up on the porch. After that, I put on my now burning warm clothes and headed back upstairs to be with (Name). Not every day did a moment like this just happen, and like hell I was leaving what was rightfully mine earlier then expected. As if to prove to myself and the world how right I was, I boldly climbed in bed with her.   
  
Unlike my own dirty bed, (Name’s) was soft, warm and had another being in it. Which took a liking to my body heat and snuggled up against my chest. Multiple feelings rushed through me, hot as fire. The urge to get some part of her bleeding, just a little. To hold her in my arms. Take her away now and deal with her problems later. To wake her up and bruise those lovely hips of hers...   
  
Not willing to just roll over to my desires, I took to simply resting my left arm on her body, my right arm curled under me, my right hand cupping my cheek. As if accepting the touch, (Name) snuggled closer, her head on my chest and my arm fully draped over her. I leaned in to kiss her, only able to touch lips softly when Smile howled. My eyes darted to the window in shock. The sun was coming up already, the clouds breaking away and letting light shine through.  
  
I carefully raised my head further, hearing my little knife’s mother pull into the driveway. Shit, shit, shit... I slipped out from her body and waited until I heard the door open. I quickly cracked open a window, hopped out, hung onto the ledge and closed the window behind me. I hung there for a bit before dropping down to the ground. The feeling of hitting ground from that height was weird, but not completely unpleasant.  
  
The second my legs recovered from the shock of the fall, I was off, running to the fence, and jumping over it. The grin was wide on my face, elation at my most luckiest, successful night yet and the knowledge it could only get better!


	5. Things Get Progressively Worse, To No One's Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually touched up this chapter a bit, so it has slight variation from the dA original. You guys are getting the good treatment!! c:
> 
> Also, I just like drama for the sake of drama sometimes... Can you blame me? (Besides, I have the hopes that the small addition of drama will hammer into people's heads that this guy likes to KILL PEOPLE for a living...and his possessiveness is toxic. There is nothing fun or "healthy relationship" material in a murderer. You think people would know that.)

.: Your POV :.  
  
Sitting down with your mom at the breakfast table, you debated about telling your mom what happened. The dream of that guy had happened again, except it had felt so real... Well, more so than before. He’d been looking down at you, eyes looking a little wider and mouth frowning just a bit in shock (you wondered how hard it had to be to frown with a “smile” like that on your face). His hair had been low on his head, like he’d been caught in the downpour. His hoodie was gone as well, showing a black T-shirt... And feeling a warm body. You blacked out after that and woke up to your mom shaking you awake, in bed, and her excited to be home with some food they made back at the restaurant.  
  
How you got up to bed was a mystery (was it possible you sleepwalked?) and even more so how that guy seemed like a reoccurring dream. Despite the strange look of him, you could even dare to say he was... Attractive. Somehow, you were able to look past the flaws to a better him and like the flaws too. Then again, maybe you were just wrong in the head and needed some internet to flush out the kinks that made you think like this.  
  
“Oh! Hurry up and eat, pumpkin. You should be leaving soon.” Your mom remarked. Your (e/c) eyes flicked up to the clock. Nearly choking on your eggs, you were able to safely get them down, take a large swallow of the milk, and rush to the door, grabbing your bag along the way.  
  
“Alright, see you mom!” you called to her as you left. As the door fell closed behind you, you just barely got to hear her goodbye.

  
  
In the town, it was as loud as it was yesterday. Your eyes darted around, stopping on a news stand. Rushing over to it through the crowd, you felt a wave of chills hit your heart. More victims, and again, they were the bullies that had threatened you and laughed at you during school. Casey was one of them. The same damage that happened last time was their end as well.  
  
You took no hurry in going to school, each step of the way robotic and sluggish thanks to your numbed brain. Nothing seemed to process, only the realization that somebody was killing the people who tried to ruin your life. Was it a good thing, or a bad thing? The corners of your brain ached to know, but everything was in a state of slow motion; unable to cope with anything that happened around it.  
  
It took you three classes of uncomfortable silence and your own blank stare at your desk before your Art teacher dismissed you to the nurse’s office, worried for you and your health. There, you lay on one of the cots until your counselor came in. The mute panic you had slowly been suffering from seemed to fade, causing you to cry and she simply sat there, rubbing your back and trying to calm you down.  
  
You insisted on not going home, but the counselor and nurse were worried about letting you continue going to school in this state. Of course, Alexander had to walk in. A ray of sunshine that contrasted the gloomy mood, he was all smiles until he realized the grim look on the adult’s faces. “Um... Excuse me,” he said hesitantly, smile fading. “May I ask what’s going on?”  
  
Hushed murmurs were heard on the other side of the room, though you paid them no mind. You were too busy swimming in doubt and depression over possibly being the reason for their deaths, even if they had been cruel to you. Alex walked in a few minutes later, sandy blonde hair gleaming from the light behind him (they turned the lights off for you) and dark blue eyes looking at you worriedly. “Hey, (Name)...” You looked up as he walked over, looking a little nervous. “They said you didn’t want to go home?” You nodded, watching him carefully.  
  
“I know you’re going to fight me about it, but I think you should listen to them.” You gave him a little glare and he shrunk back, raising his hands to show you his palms. “Don’t look at me like that! I really think it’s best for you.” His eyelids slid down, eyes looking at you almost sadly. “You should.”  
  
“I can do it though!” you retorted softly. “I may be bothered by it, but I can still do work too!”  
  
“But what about your friends? Your teachers? The other bullies...” Your eyes had drifted to the wall when you had spoken, but now they were back on Alex. “Whoever this killer is, he knows about you! It’s possible he doesn’t know everyone you know. You can go home, keep them safe!” Your brows furrowed, looking at the wall again. He did make some good points... “I want you to be safe.”  
  
You rolled over a little, looking at him in surprise. He was blushing, the dark and his suntanned skin making it a little hard to see, but it was there. A small smile made it’s way onto your face. “Really?” He glanced down at you, relaxing at your reassuring smile.  
  
“Then how about we make a deal instead.” Alexander arched a brow. You pulled him down next to you, rolling over so (e/c) eyes met dark blue. He simply went with it, laying parallel to you. “I’ll go home... If you walk me there.” In the sweet moment of finally having someone who liked you, the reminder of your constant, invisible companion had completely had escaped your mind.  
  
Alex grinned, wrapping his arms around your waist the best he could and pulled you closer to him, rubbing your noses together. “Is that a date request, (Name)?”  
  
“It could be.” You gave him a quick, light kiss, causing him to blush wildly. You giggled at his crosseyed, embarrassed expression.  
  
“All right then, I’ll go tell them.” He said, quickly returning the peck and getting up to inform the adults what you two had planned. You couldn’t help but beam into the cot, excited to finally have someone who really, truly liked you. A popular guy who was sweet to boot, too! Speaking of the handsome devil, he peeked his face back in.  
  
“I have to go back to my classes, but they said you could stay here for the rest of the day or come with me to my classes.” You raised a brow. They really must be desperate to raise your mood up. You sat up on the cot.  
  
“I want to go with you!” you chirped, sliding off. He grinned and walked over to you, picking up your bag in the process.  
  
“Let us go then, my lady.” He said in an almost British sounding accent. You giggled as he extended his curved arm towards you and you laced your arm with his. He knocked his head against yours gently and affectionately, making you smile. Why couldn’t happiness like this have come sooner?  
  
  
  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
I hummed from my new perch on a tree someone had planted in their yard, closer to where (Name) would come walking down from school. I had gotten a few hours of rest and was ready for another night of-Who the hell was that?  
  
(Name) came walking up the sidewalk, talking to a guy I’d never seen before. Fairly muscular, tan, with sandy blonde hair. From what I could tell, his eyes looked dark, dark blue. I glared at the guy, watching him tell (Name) something and then her busting into laughter. Laughter that was being made from some stranger hanging around my girl. My hand slid to my knife, wanting to leap down and kill him violently. Watch him suffer for as long as possible...  
  
I took a mental step back, surprised at myself. I’ve always had my urges to kill people, but that had to be the most violent one of all. My motto was “go to sleep”, not “slow death is the better death”! Still, there had to be something done about him, and soon.  
  
I hounded them home, following almost too close for my comfort. “Hey, (Name), do you get the feeling someone is watching us?” the male asked, eyes shifting uncomfortably. Good. (Name) chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, but I’ve been feeling it every time I walk home.”  
  
“What?! This has been going on and you haven’t called the cops? What if it’s the killer?!” I heard my little knife laugh softly and I paused.  
  
“I guess it could be, but even before the killings started, I’ve felt the person watching me... They haven’t done any harm, why would they now? I highly doubt it’s the killer, maybe it’s really a guardian angel.” I felt a warm surge through me, soft and light. “Don’t worry about me too much, Alexander~” she teased and he laughed. That made me perk. A name to the face, that was good.  
  
Once at her house, I was seated back in my tree and watching the two chat for a while longer. Alexander seemed a bit nervous, before he finally ducked down to kiss (Name). A heat of rage unlike any other I’ve felt before poured into my veins like lava, but with a burning hot speed that had me shaking. I felt like snapping his neck in half, though it probably would kill him a little too quickly for my liking. What made things worse was her kissing him afterwards. He had to go. Now.  
  
I waited for him to leave (Name) and start walking away. I kept my eyes on him until I saw (Name) return inside, in which I took the chance to jump off the branch, cover my face with my hood, and tag after Alex. Lucky for me, this guy seemed a little on the duller side of the knife drawer, walking down an empty alley, probably as a shortcut home.  
  
I picked up my pace until I saw behind him and grabbed his arm. As soon as his face was in my view, I pulled back my arm. “Go to sleep now.” I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He looked horrified by my face, but it was soon gone when my fist met his face. The impact, as I had planned, knocked him out cold. I merely slugged his body over my shoulder and headed off to the woods, which weren’t too far off.  
  
This outta be fun.


	6. Bye Bye Normal Life

.: Your POV :.  
  
The weekend was finally here. Now, this usually meant a lot of things, like getting to hang out with your mom more, calling dad, and hanging out with friends. Of course, with that killer running around, it was different. Your mom noticed the papers and once she had made the connection between you and the bullies, she enforced that you should not leave the house without her and when you went out, you needed to stay close to her.  
  
So now you sat in your room, on the floor, watching the light glint off the shiny knife that white hooded teen gave you. It was almost a shame you couldn’t use it, but there was no way you’d lower it’s beauty to chopping vegetables or cutting meat. With the deadly sharp edge, you suspected it was for defending yourself, but with your bullies dropping dead, now what purpose could it serve?  
  
You sighed and put the knife back in the box it had came in, then put it back in your secret hiding place and headed downstairs. Just as your foot touched the bottom floor, there was a knock on the door. Well, three knocks, to be honest.  
  
Wondering who it could be, you walked over to the door and peeked out the eyepiece. Nobody was there, but, with some mild hesitation and an overwhelming curiosity, you opened the door anyways. You looked around, down and-Is that a letter?  
  
You picked it up, looking at the envelope curiously. You frowned when you saw the front. Like some kind of cheesy serial killer novel, whoever had left it had taken words from a magazine (judging by the shiny look and smooth feel of the paper) and glued then to the envelope, spelling your name.  
  
Going back inside, (and locking the door, like your mom told you to) you opened the letter and peered inside. There were photographs... The light slipping through the white paper hinted at what was on the pictures, and everything seemed to drop and go cold.  
  
You pulled them out, laid them out on the couch and looked at each one. The first two were your two best friends. Like your bullies, it looks like they got bleached and burned. Their eyelids were gone. However, instead of a frown carved into their faces, they got a smile...  
  
You eyes went to the next one, and had you not been in numb horror, you might have screamed bloody murder. The next picture was Alexander. He was the worse, frown carved so deeply into his skin bone was showing and it went as far as the killer could go with it. He looked like he’d also been burned, but unlike the bullies and your friends, it looked like the killer had burned pieces of his body. Other parts of his body looked god-awful, like the killer had been dripping acid or some other harmful chemical here and there on his body.  
  
Without even noticing, you began to cry and tremble in shock, gasping rapidly in your panic. You noticed there was a small, barely noticeable arrow pointing to the edge of the picture that held Alex’s body and you flipped it over. Written on the back (with actual handwriting) it simply read, “Be prepared.” This further caused you hysteria, yet you didn’t make the move to call your mom (who was out do some shopping and hopefully picking up your dad). In fact, the idea couldn’t even really make it’s way into your head since you were crying, shaking and panicking so much.  
  
You managed to snatch the pictures in your left hand and stumble up the stairs to your room. Your sobs echoed through the house as you climbed up the stairs to your room and, once you were there, pulled your knife out and held it in your right. There you sat, rocking yourself gently while tears poured down your face and you clutched the two objects in a tight, white knuckled grip.  
  
  
A few hours later, night was falling and you woke up from an unexpected sleep. Shuffling noises were heard downstairs and guessing by the quiet steps they took, it sounded like two or three robbers. Your hands, once relaxing, returned to their tight grip. You stood up carefully, setting the pictures down on your bed and creeping over to the door on light feet.  
  
You cracked open the door, suddenly blessing the smooth way it opened without a sound and peered down at the bottom floor. You couldn’t really see anyone, so made a wild guess that they had to be in the kitchen. You took each step like it was your last, quietly making your way down. As you had suspected, no one was in the living room. Here and there, you noticed various trinkets missing. Despite the fear, you felt a twinge of anger toward the thieves.  
  
Slipping over and pressing yourself against the wall, you inched over to the kitchen doorway and peeked in. Three masked guys were shuffling through the kitchen, unaware of your presence. They grabbed some sliverware, various food, and other little trinkets your mom had in the kitchen.  
  
Turning away from them, you looked back down at your gift, watching it gleam, even without light. The knowledge of what you were about to do was horrifying, but you knew it was something you had to do. Without another thought, you lunged into the kitchen and stabbed the closet one in the back.

 

  
  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
I paced around (Name’s) house, wondering how I was supposed to do this. As if luck had given me an unneeded break, her mother got into a car crash on her way to the airport and the airplane her father was in crashed, since the gas tank had a leak not only starting a fire, but with an explosion and a crash into the earth. Nobody survived.  
  
That was all fine and dandy, but now I had to come up with something on the spot. I was scary enough to normal people and I didn’t want to scary my little knife out her socks... I was supposed to be a good looking guy, not a window creeper!  
  
I had just decided to let the whole thing go to hell and abduct her until I heard a male voice cry out in pain from inside. My mind set on attack, I ran into her home (was she just asking for danger? She really needed to lock her door more often...), and saw her standing in the kitchen, one black masked man on the ground and bleeding from the back. Her eyes were wide and frightened, the knife I gave her covered in blood.  
  
For the first, real time, she looked back and our eyes met. This was how we got to meet, how ironic. Before she could say anything to me or vice versa, one of the robbers snapped out of his trance and tried to punch (Name). I pulled out my own knife, slashing at his closed fist. The man screamed bloody murder and to my pleasure, I saw his pinky had been nearly cut off.  
  
The other guy rushed forward and (Name), whether out of fear, shock or instinct, covered me, bringing her knife down and sinking the blade right beneath his ribcage. I took the split second to stab him right in the heart. The same guy from before tried to get us again, and I kicked guy #3 and whipped around to-Accidentally cut his head off.  
  
(Name) screamed behind me, and even though it hurt my ears, I couldn’t blame her too much. I mean, c’mon, it’s not like she’s been killing people as long as I have. She would have time to get used to it.....eventually. The guy she had stabbed earlier was trying to crawl away. Not one to let the kill get away, I kicked him repeatedly until his back was on the ground, then I stabbed him in the neck.  
  
Pulling my knife out, I looked around for (Name), who had suddenly disappeared. She wasn’t too hard to locate, sitting on the couch, knife still in hand, crying and rocking back and forth. I sighed, watching her for a minute or two. She really needed an education in killing people. Maybe a thicker skull, too... More mental instability.  
  
“Wh-Who... Who a-are you?” she finally asked, (e/c) eyes looking over at me as the rocking began to slow.  
  
“Jeff. Jeff the killer, little knife.” I said with a grin. I couldn’t help it if I’m proud of my title! Her eyes widened and I took the hint they were giving me. “Yes, the flowers, the knife, those photos, the dead bullies... All done by me.” I raised my hands, showing my palms. “No need to thank me.”  
  
It was quiet for awhile and I watched her curiously. (Name) stared at me in disbelief before suddenly launching at me, her knife flying from her hand and landing somewhere in the floor. Her hands went around my neck as we fell and she seemed to be strangling me and knocking my head onto the floor, repeatedly.  
  
“Why?!” she screamed in my face. “WHY DID YOU DO IT? MY FRIENDS, ALEXANDER... THE BULLIES DIDN’T DESERVE THAT!!!” If I had a proper amount of air, I would’ve laughed. And I thought she needed some violence training! I grabbed her wrists with my hands and, with effort, managed to pull her fingers off my throat and roll her over until she was under me.  
  
“Not that you could change that, you know.” I murmured, fingers rubbing her wrists absently as tears continued to stream down her face. “They’re dead, and you can’t do anything about it.” I stuck my tongue out, licking her tears away. I pleased to see that when I was done, my little knife was blushing and looking rather uncomfortable.  
  
“You know... I wonder...” One of my hands trailed down her arm, raising goosebumps as my fingers trailed from there to-  
  
“Jeff, where the hell-?” I turned around, as well as (Name) to see BEN, who was staring at us with a confused look. “Am... Am I interrupting something?” I glanced down at my little knife, who was now panicking worse then before. Muttering a quick, “Sorry” I grabbed my knife and hit her on the head with the handle, knocking her out cold.  
  
“BEN! What the fuck?” I said, getting up. “I’ve been telling you for months now, that I am busy and you pull a stupid stunt like this? What the hell is so bad, you had to go and find me?”  
  
BEN sighed, tugging his hat down awkwardly. “Well, first... Jane found our location and is trying to hunt you down dead. Secondly, Smile needs to be fed and he won’t take anything I give him! Also, Slendy wants your opinion on a victim. He thinks that this one could be more trouble then it’s worth and might want you to drag them in.”  
  
“.... Let me first say, that you just made my life sound like a pointless, bloody job.” I sighed, wanting to repeatedly whack my head on some bricks. (I did my best to hide a smile at what else I could do...) “Anyway, let’s just go back before (Name) wakes up.” BEN paused, leaning to the side a little to see.  
  
“Oh, she’s cute. Where’d you find her?” BEN asked curiously. I gave him a dark glare and he leaned back, hands up. “Alright, I get it! She’s yours, let’s go.” I quickly went back a bit to pick up her knife, pick up my own, then heft (Name) onto my shoulder. Halfway near BEN, he teleported us back home.

 

  
  
.: ??? :.  
  
Outside, two masked figures watched the scene take place, from beginning to end, when Jeff left with (Name). They looked at each other and even though they couldn’t see the other’s face, they knew this could only mean trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that I made Jeff still vaguely concerned about what other people think is a bit laughable, but I guess when you want something to operate smoothly, you gotta put a little extra thought in there, huh?
> 
> This one also got more updates in comparison to it's dA counterpart. Everyone reading this on Ao3, laugh at my dA fans...... Especially because once I have fully updated this story to where I previously left off... You're all going to get a little treat they won't get until later. c;


	7. Pretty Deep Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get into some pretty deep shit... That's about the best summary you could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I only feel it fair to mention as well that there is a rape mention in here... Just in case people are uncomfortable with that. If you are...honestly, can I just say then that I have no idea why you're here, entertaining the idea of a fictional murderer for a lover? ...At least he's fictional, I'll give you that much.)

.: Your POV :.  
  
You groaned softly as your conscious returned to you. Your head was pounding and sore in one spot, like you’d been hit on the head. Your eyes slowly opened up, expecting to see that familiar (color) ceiling above you. So, imagine your surprise when it was a concrete grey instead. Your eyes widened, and the memories of yesterday rushing back. Your friends, Alex... The images of their gruesome death laid before you in pictures. Hearing the thieves downstairs and attempting to defend yourself. Watching them die one by one... Jeff.  
  
You sat up, remembering him suddenly and looked around the room. It was empty, and quite plain. There was a simple, slightly dirty bed beneath you with the same grey color as the room. The floor was black carpet and a closet was to the right side of the door. There were no windows, just a simple ceiling fan up above. To the wall on your right was a desk, a computer sitting there. It took you a second to notice that was **your** computer.   
  
You frowned, and stood up shakily. Your legs felt weaker then a baby deer’s, but you had to know where you were. Better yet, where Jeff was. Honestly, you’d like to do anything but run into him, however, there were some questions that needed answers. How did he know where you lived? Why did he get you gifts and kill your bullies, your friends? Why did Alexander have to die too? (You considered asking him if he was going to rape you yesterday, but for obvious reasons you quickly shut that out of your mind.)  
  
You paced the room a little to regain some strength in your legs, then went over to try the door. It was unlocked and opened quietly. Stepping out, you noticed you were at the end of a fairly long hallway. The same grey walls were here, but dark brown hardwood floor was beneath your feet. (Another question to ask: Did you have any of your stuff along with your computer?)  
  
Each step you took you made carefully, not knowing if the hardwood floor had any creaking spots. Bit by bit, you made your way out of the hallway and into the top landing. From here, you could see a living room (whoah, did they have an HD TV?) and what looked like the kitchen. There was a spiral staircase you’d have to go down, but the front door wasn’t too far away from the bottom.  
  
Again, you took each step with caution, not wanting to alert anyone of your presence. However, this all went to hell pretty fast. You were so concentrated on your feet, when a small pedestal came into view, you froze, looked up, screamed in surprise and fell back on the stairs. While you cursed your luck, BEN was laughing so hard, you were wondering if a gut would burst.  
  
“Pfff- Hahahaha! You should have seen your face, (Name)! Hahahaha!” he managed to say through his laughing fit. You chuckled along with him. Credit where credit is due, he knew how to send you near death and make your back hurt in one shot. However, the future seemed to get darker as Jeff stood behind him with a vicious glare, his smile making it somehow worse.  
  
BEN seemed to notice the light mood disappearing and looked up to see Jeff. Before he could teleport away, Jeff grabbed him by his hat. “Ow, ow, ow! Jeff, what they hell are you doing?! Let go of me!” BEN squirmed violently in Jeff’s grip as he was pulled off his pedestal. BEN shot you a look and you nearly rolled your eyes and sighed aloud.   
  
“Jeff, please put him down.” you said as calmly as you could, standing up. He looked at you as if you’d spoken in some foreign language. (It probably wasn't too far from the truth; not even you really knew what you were doing right now.) “Put him down, Jeff. He was just doing it for fun and I’m not hurt!” You spread your arms for emphasis and even though Jeff was still not setting him down, BEN looked grateful.  
  
“And what makes me have to-What are you doing?” Jeff said, watching you finally give up and walk over. You pried each of his fingers off BEN’s hat until he plopped onto the ground.  
  
“Free at last!” he cheered, rushing over to pick up his pedestal. “Thanks, (Name)!” He was about to walk off when he stopped. “Oh yeah, I don’t think we met properly. My name’s BEN, written in all capitals.” He jokingly tipped his hat (more like grabbed the edge of it and nodded) and ran off for the kitchen. “See ya!” Jeff, now with BEN out of the room, returned to giving you a slight glare. Without BEN around, (who, despite being rather strange, was more pleasant to be around) Jeff suddenly seemed more dangerous then you originally had thought.  
  
He grabbed your arm and dragged you over to the couch, his grip strong and a little cold. He tossed you onto the couch, which you barely saved yourself from face-planting on. “Now, why the hell did you go pull a stunt like that?” he growled, tossing himself backwards into a chair beside the couch. You gave him your best glare in reply (though the thoughts of those thieves getting killed by him, the bullies, your friends, and Alexander kept flashing through your mind and you were simply lucky that your mind was holding out so well).  
  
“Why not? BEN wasn’t causing any harm. It was a prank and he did a good job of scaring me. That’s really all there is too it.” you stated, voice sounding slightly pouty. You’d been looking at the door, the staircase, and anywhere in your sight that wasn’t Jeff until he didn’t reply. You looked over at him to see him watching you intently, and a shiver raced down your spine. You tried to meet his unblinking gaze, but quickly gave up, turning your attention to the couch cushion you sat on instead. Jeff suddenly got up and sat to the right of you on the couch, internally freaking you out. He turned a little, now facing you and his left foot on the couch.  
  
“Lay back.” he said, though the way he was watching you and with the way he said it, it was more like an order. You hesitated, uncomfortable with the idea. “Now.” You sighed softly, giving in. Laying against the guy who murder people by who-knows-how-much was better then being his next victim, you reasoned.  
  
The second your back was against his chest, he sighed, arms wrapping around you and pulling you closer to him. For you, this had gotten even more awkward then it needed to be, especially since you could feel his knife... “Can I join?” Your head shot up to see BEN, hanging on the the back side of the couch and with a little grin on his face.  
  
“No-” Jeff started, but you cut him off.  
“Of course! Come here, BEN.” His grin widened and he dropped off, running around the couch. You struggled, but managed to get your arms free for BEN, who gladly jumped into them. “Ow. Careful with the impact, BEN!” you scolding, feeling like a big sister or mom. He just chuckled, letting his back rest on yours.

 

  
  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
I swear, if (Name) hadn’t formed an attachment to one of my friends, I would have skinned BEN. Maybe tossed him in the bathtub to relive his drowning. I continued to glare at him until I felt (Name) relax in my arms. I stared down in wonder, as if some sorcery had taken place and I couldn’t help but feel that is exactly what was going on here. As much as I hated it, I took the chance provided and rested my chin on top of her head, once again her presence making me miss my eyelids. I could close my eyes if I had them, just relax and know she’s near...  
  
“WATCH OUT!” BEN yelled, pulling my little knife away from me. Before I could protest, I barely missed a knife aimed for my throat. Oh, god dammit, not again... Jane stood in the doorway, glaring mainly at me. I quickly grabbed my knife and stood up in front of (Name) and BEN.  
  
“Take her to her room.” I growled to BEN, watching Jane carefully. She smirked, eyes now on (Name).  
  
“Is this your new little toy, Jeff?” she cooed. “You know, I bet it’d be such a shame for you if she was set free...” (Name) looked confused, and BEN grabbed her hand, glaring at Jane. She grinned, watching my little knife try to grasp on what was going on. “(Name), is it? I heard Jeff talk about you. He’s dangerous, you know. You’re not safe here.” Jane’s voice became stern and serious. “He ruined your life. He ruined mine too. What reason do you have to stay?”  
  
I held my emotions, not wanting Jane to see my panic. I worked so hard to bring (Name) here and to make her mine. Jane could possibly convince her to leave... It wasn’t like I’d give up, but Jane would put (Name) in her care and it’d be a hell of a lot harder to bring her back. Thankfully, BEN could do the convincing for my side.  
  
“Don’t go with her.” he muttered. “It’s not like you know her, and I like having you here.” Jane heard BEN and laughed.  
  
“Don’t know me? She barely knows you either, elf!” BEN glared at that. “You think five minutes in her company builds trust? Killing her friends and that little boyfriend of hers will just wash away in the light of five minutes? Think again, idiots. Oh, and (Name)? Why don’t you see what really happened to your little boyfriend...” Jane pulled out a small paper airplane and tossed it, zooming right past Jeff’s knife and BEN’s hands into (Name’s).   
  
“Don’t-!” Jeff tried to warn, but it was too late. She’d opened it, eyes widening, her body shaking and looking like she’d hurl any second. I knew what she was seeing, and it was barely anything at all but a mass of completely destroyed flesh and bone. A small clump of bloody, blonde hair was a hint of who it once was. Right now, however, that clump of hair had been burned in a fire, the leftovers in a bag and being held down by two large rocks tied with wire. Sitting at the very bottom of a lake, miles away.  
  
I nodded to BEN and Jane ran at us, I blocked her attack and as our knives clanged together, BEN and (Name) teleported to the top of the stairs. As we started our fight, I heard my knife’s footsteps and saw her leaning over the railing out of the corner of my eye. Her (h/c) hair, floating around her head in that little halo... The reminder of what Jane planned to do filled me with the proper rage and bloodlust, my knife cutting into her hip.  
  
Jane shrieked out in pain, and as she stumbled back, I heard BEN trying to convince (Name) to hide in her room. Jane quickly turned her head towards her, and leaped, her right arm extending to grab what was mine and mine alone. Thankfully, (Name’s) instinct was to lean back and away from Jane’s hand, falling with the force of BEN’s tugging on her arm. I had jumped up after her, managing to slice her ribcage.  
  
A sloppy landing for her and a rather well placed one for me. Unlike the first time we met, I didn’t have a scratch on me and she was dripping blood on the floor. Just as she was readying another charge, a buzzing feeling entered both of our heads. We winced simultaneously and looked over to the hallway beside the kitchen. There stood the head of the house, Slenderman.   
  
I think that’s when we knew we were in pretty deep shit.


	8. A New Life is Beginning

You rubbed your head as you and BEN began to stand up, feeling a buzz throughout your skull. It was like seeing the fuzzy screen on TV, but the sound was in your head and had a similar feeling to the prickling when your leg fell asleep. You were about to get on your feet, when BEN pushed you down, putting a finger to his lips. Curious, you crawled over to the edge of the landing and nearly gasped and had a panic attack all at once.   
  
The Slenderman stood in the hallway, tendrils barely noticeable behind him. Though he had no face, you could practically feel the anger and disappointment radiate from him.  
  
In the blink of an eye, he was suddenly standing in between the two, though not right in their path. He stood to the side, and you could almost see his nonexistent gaze go from Jane to Jeff. A quiet conversation seemed to go between the group, noticeable by Jane lowering her head for starting the fight and looking ashamed. Jeff looked a little troubled, but nonchalant as he probably got his own dishing out.  
  
For a second, it seemed like he’d go away, but then he looked up, straight at you. This time, you could hear him.   
  
_“Jeff, BEN, Jane? Who is this human?”_ he asked calmly, his voice like many male voices overlaying into something rather pleasant (although a little headache inducing), though the disturbing owner of said voice lessened it’s pleasant sound. It was something important to notice as well, that he spoke in your mind and not aloud. Jane seemed all to eager to say what she knew.  
  
“Jeff brought a human here! An illegal rule, even though he’ll probably just-” Slenderman silenced her, Jeff glaring at her from his side of the room.  
  
 _“Jeff. She’s your responsibility, no? Explain.”_ In mumbled tones that you could barely make out, Jeff covered what had been going on. Across the room, Jane seemed furious and likely to start another fight with him again. Even more likely to the death. Once he was done, Jeff preferred to look at the titled floor, which had suddenly become interesting. Slenderman raised his head to look at you.  
  
 _“So... Your name is (F. Name)(L. Name), correct?”_ he asked. You simply nodded, not trusting your voice in the presence of the creepypasta of creepypastas. _“I see. Under normal circumstances, I would send you home with no memory of these events. However, it seems Jeff here had taken it upon himself to cut away all ties you have to your world.”_ (Jeff’s attention was so drawn to the floor at this point, there must have been sexual tension going on.) _“BEN will bring the rest of your things tonight. You are to stay in your room until further notice. I will assign you a proxy to be your guardian, so you may go outside and go to the bathroom. Jeff and BEN, you may have visiting limits. Jane, you are to stay away from (Name). Are we clear?”_  
  
Everyone let out a murmur of agreement and Jeff gave Jane a smug look, who meanwhile was giving Jeff the “if-looks-could-kill” glare. Slenderman gave a curt nod and again, disappeared. Jane turned on her heel in a huff and left, leaving Jeff even more full of himself then ever.   
  
“(Name)! You don’t have a proxy yet! Let’s watch some horror films!” BEN insisted, grabbing your hand and teleporting to the living room. Jeff snapped to attention, running over to the couch and waving his bloody knife around.  
  
“No way, BEN! I still have to beat your ass on Rainbow Road!”

 

 

  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
We ending up playing our glitched version of Mario Kart Double Dash, in which I got my ass served to me multiple times by that damned Rainbow Road. What probably made it worse was the fact Mario and BEN were like enemies, and so tournaments involving the two were common and popular among the other members of the household. Especially when it came to gaming crossovers. Mario and BEN each had to learn how to play the others’ game and whoever did it the best, won. This usually lasted a good few months, until Mario or BEN got sick of whoever won last time and would challenge the other again.  
  
Playing it again, heard (Name) laugh behind me as I fell off the road (again) and I growled as BEN joined in. “You suck at this!” BEN laughed, sometimes not even really focusing as he took a sip of soda. Only fucking reason he was winning was because he was like a damn electric parasite.  
  
“BEN is right. You suuuuuck at this Jeff!” my knife giggled, yawning slightly. I glared at her as BEN finished in first, again. As the two high-fived, I got a plan.  
  
“If you think it’s so easy,” I shot back to her. “Why don’t you play it next turn?” I cursed lightly as I fell off again and she giggled.  
  
“You are so on!”  
  
“But if you fall off, you have to kiss me.” I quickly threw in, smirk spreading on my face. “Each and every time you fall off.” That dropped her smug expression and BEN did his best to cover his chuckling and wide smirk.  
  
“Fine then.” she growled, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the couch. “And if I don’t fall off, you have to give me your knife.” I almost glared back at her, but kept my attention on the screen. Damn game wouldn’t finish until I had.   
  
“Alright then, bet is on.”   
  
After I had finished my round with BEN, I handed (Name) the controller. She slid down onto the ground between me and BEN, and quickly went back to the character menu choosing (favorite Mario character) and her favorite kart (or so I guessed).  
  
BEN went back to the select screen, chose Rainbow Road and waited for the intro to be over. Once done, they were off! We both kept an eye on (Name’s) kart, who was sailing through the level with ease for a beginner. She was able to reach Lap 2 in Fourth, much to our shock. She quickly rose through the ranks, now only behind BEN.   
  
Now curious on her, I watched her expression as she played. My little knife was focused on the screen, each drop of her attention to her character... The more I stared, the more I saw her become nervous. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her fingers twitch and my grin widened. It seems I found a weakness.   
  
Soon after my staring started, her kart onscreen lost control and fell off course, a horrifying scream following the character’s descent into the earth’s atmosphere. She looked upset and BEN paused the game, smirking.  
  
“I believe you owe me~” I cooed cheerfully. She glared at me.  
  
“You cheated! Your staring made me lose my concentration! This is bullshit!” (Name) protested.  
  
“Rule number one,” I heard BEN say behind her. “Winning is winning, no matter the means. Learn that one quick, a lot of people live here that aren’t just us and they all live by it.” Her face grew deadpan, and seemed so unimpressed with this new knowledge.  
  
“Any year now.” I teased, tilting my head at her. Knife sighed, eyes rolling up to the ceiling before leaning forward and kissing my lips softly. She tried to make it a quick one, but I held her there for a bit longer. Behind her, BEN wolf whistled, contributing to her embarrassment as she pulled away, blush growing on her skin.  
  
  
Thanks to my unblinking stare, I got at least 11 more kisses out of her. While she wasn’t exactly melting in my arms, she seemed to at least be getting the idea of what I liked and going with it rather easily. Had I not been one for public audiences, I might have taken her there. However...  
  
Just as the thought crossed my mind, the other “family” members poured into the house. (Name) seemed to freeze, looking at the doorway in awe as creepypastas poured in left and right, and everywhere in between. Slenderman, Smile dog, The Rake, B.O.B, The Dark Lady, Jessica, Pencil Neck, Masky, Hoodie, Snowball, Eyeless Jack, Mr. Welldone, Seedeater, Sally, Laughing Jack, Lost Silver, Chimera, BRVR, Tails Doll, Sonic.exe, Widemouth, Long Arms, Happy Appy, a few family Slenders (namely Trenderman, Splendorman, Sexual Offenderman and Enderman) and many more then that poured in.  
  
Most went to their rooms, a few went to the kitchen (probably eating some leftover kill in the fridge) and a good handful lingered in the general area, like Slenderman and The Dark Lady (who was giving him nasty looks). Next to the Slender was a small female proxy, possibly new, because I hadn’t seen her around until today.  
  
 _“(Name), this will be your proxy guardian until I can officially decide what to do with you. You are to share your room with her, in order to make sure you are safe from others that would cause you harm. Do you understand or have any questions?”_ She shook her head and he seemed pleased. _“Good. She is new and has not yet made a name for herself. I shall leave it up to you if you wish to call her anything. I must go now, and BEN? Would you distract Lady for awhile? I don’t wish to get harassed during my time.”_  
  
BEN nodded and got up, running over to the Dark Lady, her anger towards Slenderman dissipating as BEN ran over. The lady always had a fondness for young kids (even animals, should they cross her path), which I never understood. Then again, I never really did try to get to know her... I shrugged it off and turned to my knife’s supposed protector.  
  
Like Masky, she wore a white mask. However, hers had a black cloth around the eye holes, preventing anyone from seeing her eyes. There was paint around it too, round and raccoon-like. The eyebrows were nothing more then little dots and the lips reminded me vaguely of a heart. The ones that looked nothing like an actual heart, anyways. She also wore a magenta, high collared jacket, long black pants and black shoes. Like Masky and Hoodie, talking seemed to be not up her aisle either, simply waving a shy greeting at us.  
  
Could this get any more boring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few OCs of my own ended up appearing here....and they're useful for the plot, too!! Ain't that neato?
> 
> ....I can't wait to get back to writing this so I can finish what I've started and finally wrap this all up. Honestly... I'll repeat myself, I'm glad so many people have ended up liking this story, but it needs to end. I'm not all that proud of it anymore and I'm not too willing to be involved with the CP Fandom's drama. :/ It's all incredibly childish and ridiculous.
> 
> So the sooner I finish this story, the better for me.


	9. And So, Life Begins in Nightmares

.: Your POV :.  
  
You smiled at your new guardian as Slenderman disappeared again. The lady that had been glaring at him seemed not to notice, instead having what looked like a cheerful conversation with BEN. The proxy cleared her throat softly, bringing your attention back to her.  
  
“Um, so...” She tilted her head and you got the feeling she was really unsure of herself right now. “Is there anything you wished to do down here before we go up to your room? He has allowed you a few minutes of freedom before I limit you to your room...”  
  
You took a quick look around at some of the lingering creepypastas. Really, they all seemed terrifying! Two almost zombie looking creatures were tearing apart something dark red, one having a slight advantage over the other, which lacked arms. The dark woman from earlier was now staring at you with her softly glowing white eyes as BEN continued to talk. From across the room, two other proxies (or so you assumed) were also staring in your direction. One wore a white mask not unlike your guardian’s, but different as far as design went. His friend wore a hoodie, and his mask more resembled a baggy ski mask, red spots on it to resemble eyes and a frown.  
  
You turned back to your guardian to say no when a voice was heard behind you. _“(Name)?”_ The voice was sweet and motherly, and soundly a bit like Slenderman’s, with the echoing of female voices. (Though certainly not as many as his and less headache inducing. In fact, this voice was soothing to your frazzled mind.) Turning around, you saw the lady from earlier, BEN at her side and smiling.   
  
She held some resemblance to Slenderman, in the fact she had no mouth, seemed rather thin and her echoing voice. It ended there as far as looks. Her skin was black as black could be, her eyes a soft, glowing white and her hair just as white, without the glow. Her hair also flowed to a wind you couldn’t feel. Her dress looked like something from the Victorian era (or so you guessed; time periods weren’t really your thing) with shades of white, cream and what looked like light gold.  
  
“(Name), I’d like you to meet the creepypasta’s metaphorical mother, Dark Lady.” BEN said, extending his arm to you, then to Lady. Her hand brushed your (h/c) hair, and it looked like she was smiling.  
  
 _“It is a pleasure to meet you, dear.”_ she cooed softly, and you realized that she literally had a voice, unlike the telepathy of Slenderman. She turned her white-eyed gaze to Jeff. _“I heard what you did, Jeff. I am proud of you for killing those who bullied her, though I do think it was over the top. However, killing her friends and lover?”_ Her voice became threatening at the last part, and a fear that could only be brought on by a creepypasta mother raced down your spine. _“You will have to be punished, Jeff. You know this, right?”_  
  
Jeff growled and merely grabbed onto you in response. “No way! You’re not my mother and you can’t order me around!” he yelled, drawing the attention of a few creepypastas. The Dark Lady glared at him and BEN quickly ran over to cover your eyes. Though this had no effect on your sharp ears.  
  
You felt Jeff flinch behind you as the sound of flesh being ripped open sounded through the room. Not even a second after, horrifying screams were heard from where the Dark Lady stood. It was the most sickening thing you’d ever heard. It was like the screams of the young, old, dying, scared, crying, depressed, angry were all poured into a single sound and it made you want to curl up under the blankets and cry.  
  
It lasted what felt like hours before it stopped. A strange sound, and it was deathly quiet. BEN’s hands moved away from your eyes and you looked around. Every creepypasta was now staring in the direction where you guys were seated, even the Mario Kart characters from the game. The Dark Lady stood straight, like nothing had happened, though she waited for Jeff to speak.  
  
You glanced back at the killer, who actually seemed kind of... Scared? “Yeah, yeah fine...” he grumbled, resting his chin on your shoulder. Lady seemed satisfied and floated off (you just noticed that her feet were missing, as well as her ankles; You made a note to ask her about that later) to do whatever she needed to. Everyone went back to their business and your proxy shook herself out of shock.  
  
“Uhh... Right, um... I guess we should get going now. BEN, your room has been moved to the room next to (Name’s).” There was a small pause and a muffled sigh was heard behind the mask. You noticed Jeff was giving her a pointed look. “Jeff... Slenderman has given you permission to keep your roommate, however... No committing vile acts or slipping into the room in the middle of the night to bother her. He will know. Is this clear?”  
  
Jeff didn’t care, he just let out a triumphant whoop and brandished his knife in the air like a lunatic. Or more accurately, a psychopath. You just hoped that Slenderman would really protect you from this guy. You could trust the Dark Lady, BEN and the proxy, but Jeff? Jeff the Killer, who killed your friends and Alexander? No way in hell.

 

  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
I usually went out to kill around now, even the feeling urging me to drop everything and go out to spill some blood, but I was too excited. Slenderman was just a minor problem in keeping a hold of what’s mine. I’d just work through this bit by bit and in no time, she’d be mine. All mine.  
  
It was late at night, BEN having decided (like a few other creepypastas) to switch his sleeping schedule to (Name’s) in order to hang out with her more. This didn’t bother me too much. Everyone else here was just as a slave to their killing urges as I was. BEN would eventually have to go back into the internet and haunt some poor soul. I would have to leave my room and go kill a person or two.  
  
I paused my pacing to look at the doorway that joined our room with (Name’s) and her proxy friend. Curious, I walked over, opened the door and peeked my head in.  
  
It was dark and the two were fast asleep. The proxy girl was on the floor, her mask on the pillow and face effectively covered by a mass of brown hair. I was tempted to move it to see her face (who doesn’t want to know a proxy’s identity?) but she wasn’t who I was here to see.   
  
I looked up at my little knife, who had rolled over in her sleep to face the doorway. I could tell her lips were parted just slightly and I nearly had to hold myself back from slipping into the room to be with her. A sharp tug in my mind reminded me what I had to go do anyways, so I slowly backed out of the room, eyes lingering on my little knife. As an added thought, I whispered, “Go to sleep...”  
  
  
Few hours later and at least two and a half dead (I say half because I doubt the police will find where the other half of the guy went), I sat on the couch, hoodie stained rust red by blood and feeling rather good. I mean, Dark Lady had pretty much harassed me as soon as I walked in and gave me a verbal beat down on killing kids that were innocent, but even with all that I still felt pretty good.  
  
My only problem was with Rake and B.O.B having the remote. They never agreed on a channel to watch and they had become so engrossed with fighting one another over how good a certain channel is, when BRVR tried to electrocute them for the remote, they barely paid it any mind!  
  
I watched Rake wave the remote around as he fought with B.O.B over some channel that was his favorite that B.O.B had insulted. BRVR, who was sitting with me on the couch was glaring at the cursed object. Feeling like causing problems, I waited until the remote was near me and casually kicked up my leg, knocking the remote out of Rake’s hand and letting it fly over my head.  
  
BRVR rushed off the couch to get it, Rake close behind. I let my grin widen as BRVR caught the remote, avoided Rake and rushed back to the couch, flipping the channels until it got to that damned Pokemon channel it loved so much. B.O.B seemed to like it, ironically enough, and the Rake crouched behind the couch, plotting his remote revenge with a soft growl.  
  
Having had enough fun for one day, I headed back upstairs and into my shared room with BEN. He was still out, which surprised me. Guy was usually a pretty light sleeper.  
  
Shrugging it off for the moment, I took my bloody hoodie off along with my shirt and tossed on a new black shirt. I took off and tossed my jeans with the rest of my bloody clothes and slipped into bed, relaxing for a bit. As I grabbed my sleeping mask and settled down for bed, I couldn’t help remembering that warm feeling I’d felt when  got to lay next to (Name)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Two and a half" is still my favorite death joke thanks to this story and I will never stop being amused by it.


	10. Death Was Here and Life Moves Onwards

.: Your POV :.  
  
Day one of being a prisoner to what was now your room. Much to your delight at least, things were already going your way. BEN had brought in your stuff and it looked like your guardian had set everything up so it was like a modified version of your own room back at home.  
  
Sitting up in bed, you noticed that while you were out, it looked like someone had scribbled on your door. You got up to look at it out of curiosity and laughed when you saw it clearly. Jeff, BEN, your proxy, and even the Dark Lady had signed your door with their name and a small quote.  
  
“My little knife. Mine and mine alone. Touch her and die! -Jeff”  
“Wow Jeff, rude. What if other guys” (The rest had gotten scribbled out.) “(Name) is the best human! Bitch owns at Mario Kart. Now what about Mario Kart Double Dash.exe? ~BEN”  
“Writing on doorways is bad, guys. But (Name), don’t be afraid of this place. I am a protector of the young and I will let no one harm you. Go out and talk to some of them! You might be surprised. ~DL”  
  
“Stay strong (Name), we’re all here for you. Also, please don’t leave your room without me. I’d like to live, thanks. ~Guardian P”  
  
You giggled at what your proxy called herself and wandering around your room for a bit before finally deciding to put on some day clothes. Maybe go web surfing, if creepypastas had internet. Throwing on your favorite (shirt/tank/etc) and (c/bottoms), you hopped onto your computer chair and went to hook up to the internet.  
  
Much to your surprise, not only did they have internet, but it was unlocked and had a crazy good signal. You grinned, mentally bouncing off the walls. Mom and dad would flip shit if they knew you would get to spend all day and night on the computer. You paused, remembering. Oh yeah, mom and dad... You wondered how they were doing. Were they freaking out at your disappearance and missing stuff? Were they okay?  
  
The thoughts lingered in your head all day, until eventually you decided to return to your local newspaper to see if those killings were still going on. Not surprisingly, it was. Two were dead and there was half a guy, but his lower body was missing. As sick as it was, some twisted part of your brain found it funny. Talk about two and a half men!  
  
You browsed through the list of new paper updates and took notice of one of them, pointing out a crash not too far away from the airport. Popping that into a new tab, you went over to read it and almost spilled the milk your guardian had brought you for lunch (along with your favorite food and snacks). The body had been confirmed to be your mother’s... As your mind struggled to cope with this, you noticed that there was more on A3. You flipped the digital pages there and your panic could only increase.  
  
They talked about how the airplane your father was on had crashed too. Suddenly, you realized you were completely abandoned by your world. Jeff had killed your bullies, friends, and Alexander. Now life had taken away your parents too. The date even read the exact date you’d been dragged to this villa of creepypastas.  
  
Even the way Slenderman had spoken when you had first met him. It didn’t click with you then in the light of everything, but he said how he couldn’t just erase your memory and return you home. He blamed it on Jeff, but Jeff hadn’t killed your parents. Just the bullies, Alex and your friends.  
  
Having enough internet for one day, you closed down the window, put the computer on sleep mode and went over to your bed to cry. Somewhere along the way, Lady appeared, rubbing your back soothingly and trying to calm you down. You turned around to hug her and she hugged back, humming “Rock-a-Bye Baby” while rocking you back and forth. As your tears subsided and you began to fall asleep, you wondered why Dark Lady had begun to cry.

 

  
  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
I groaned, cracking my neck a little as I sat in the middle of a murder. One that wasn’t mine. Jane had once again beaten me to my victim, who was hanging from the ceiling with foam in his mouth and wrists slit. Would have looked like a suicide if the most recent text on his phone wasn’t from an unknown number saying, “Don’t go to sleep.” The worst part about it was it was going to be a special kill;  BEN and I had worked together on this guy, pulling down his sanity with such skillful art, I had even jokingly bragged about how it brought tears to my eyes. Now our masterpiece was dead.  
  
“If I was the type to get into other people’s problems, I’d get into yours and attack Jane for this.” BEN said, his torso halfway out of the man’s computer screen and his cheek resting in his right palm. I sighed softly, rubbing a face scar.  
  
“Well at least you’d make it worthwhile.” I grumbled, mood souring at the mere thought of Jane. “She’s a fucking bitch and really, there’s many more worthwhile females I can think of right now to replace her.” BEN chuckled and nodded his head in agreement. “Well, since we lost this one,” I said, standing up. “You want to hunt down some nearby person online and we’ll make up for this with a quick-kill?”  
  
“Oh, you bet your life.” BEN replied with a grin, black eyes somehow darkening and making the red pupils stand out even more. He easily slipped back into the computer and within two minutes, an address popped up in Google. Jeff memorized it and was waltzing out of the house just as one of the family members found the body.  
  
  
“-and that’s when Jeff came in. Oh, you should have seen her face, (Name)!” Not even two hours later, BEN and I were sitting in my knife’s room, BEN recalling the quick kill word for word. “So she stared to scream, right? I was able to lunge out and cover her mouth with my hand. I think she wet her pants then, I swear, there was liquid down there...” Credit where credit was due, (Name) wasn’t reacting as badly as I thought she might. Despite BEN’s retelling so far, the most she’d done was lift eyebrows with interest.  
  
“Get to the good part already!” I snapped, ready for the limelight to be cast on my role. BEN rolled his eyes.  
  
“Patience, Jeff, I’m getting to it! So, Jeff walks up to her real slow and murmured to her in this low voice, “Am I beautiful?”” I was absolutely amused at how well BEN pulled off my voice. “She’s so scared, she can’t even reply, so he gives her a cut on her collarbone and asks again. Now you won’t believe this, but she shakes her head no! That’s when Jeff got really pissed-”  
  
“I moved BEN’s hand out of the way and before she could scream, I stuck my knife in her mouth and cut one side of her face, then the other. Just like these bad boys right here.” As I pointed to my scars, BEN glared at me since I interrupted his story and took over for myself. Sucked for him, but now (Name’s) attention was on me and that’s what counted here.  
  
_“Enough.”_ We looked over to the doorway and saw the Dark Lady and Chimera standing there, Lady looking particularly annoyed. _“You’re going to give her nightmares. Go to bed, I’ll take care of her from here.”_ BEN sighed and went to our room, but I held my ground and just glared. She wasn’t going to- _“Jeff. Bed. Now.”_ Fuck. I reluctantly got up.  
  
“Night, (Name).” I grumbled, quickly pressing a kiss to her lips. Dammit, if I was getting kicked out early, I’d at least make it work for me. The Dark Lady looked mildly amused as I walked out of the room, my little knife flustered and Chimera seeming to not understand anything that just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone need me to explain The Dark Lady, Chimera, and G Proxy or are we pretty good round here?


	11. Warming Up to Home

.: Your POV :.  
  
You awoke the next morning with that familiar lazy feeling. That one where all you want to do is shift over, snuggle under the blankets more and keep sleeping. You would have done that, if not for a strange pressure near your legs. So you cracked your eyes open and peered over to your legs. A small, light brown, furry body was there. Now much more alert, you sat up slowly and saw it was the strange little creature from last night, the one that had been standing by the Dark Lady. With the head of a brown tabby, a body of a baby deer, and the tail of some kind of green snake (head of said snake included), it was pretty strange, to say the least.It was kind of creepy too, but then again, isn’t that why they were know as _Creepy_ pastas? (Who knows where the “pasta” part of that came from.)  
  
You carefully reached a hand out and gently, with the tips of your fingers, pet the head. It was a bit nerve wracking, mainly because you were waiting for the cat or the snake to bite you, but nothing happened, so you began to relax a little, petting the creature with longer strokes.  
  
Not even three minutes later, your proxy peeked her head through the door, mask quietly staring at you. She eventually walked in with your breakfast, surprisingly quiet to you today. The little creature woke up as you backed away for her to set up the legs of the carrier and while you ate, she sat on the ground, now being the one to pet it.  
  
“So...” she finally began, catching your attention. “Do you think that the name... Ah, no, is it a title? Well... Do you think being called Guardian suits me?” Her voice was hesitant as she said it and you could imagine her eyes darting around awkwardly. “You know, since I’m technically your guardian from the more dangerous people around here and all...” You smiled down at the nervous proxy and nodded.  
  
“I don’t know about anyone else, but I agree. It suits you.” She looked up at you and after a few seconds, a muffled chuckle could be heard.  
  
“Thanks, (Name). Being an unnamed proxy is weird and... Well, I’m just glad you like it, I guess.” Guardian picked up the creature, holding it in her arms, as she pet it from head to tail/snake head. You noticed then her hands were gloved.  
  
“Hey, can I ask you some things? About being a proxy and all?” you asked, eyes going from gloves to mask and she nodded. “First, why do you wear a mask? Are those guys downstairs also proxies? Are the gloves part of the job too?” She raised her hands up.  
  
“Whoah, (Name), calm down. Uh... The mask and gloves serve to hide my identity to the best of their abilities. It’s less likely someone will identify my hair or body type then my face or hands, you know? Plus, the gloves are useful in other ways as well, such as fingerprints. Don’t want to leave those behind, you know? As for those other two... Yes. They are much more known then I am and must be more careful with what they do because of it. The one in the tan jacket and white mask, sort of like my own, is Masky.” She said his name strangely and you arched a brow. “He’s actually fairly popular around here-”  
  
“Do you like him or something?” you blurted out. Guardian froze mid-sentence, posture stiffening. It went quiet for a bit and as the silence continued, you started to grin. “Ooooooohhhh~!” Guardian seemed to have gotten her senses back, for then she started stuttering out words.  
  
“I-I am not, (Name)!” she managed, hands on either side of her body as she leaned forward. The creature in her lap didn’t seem to mind too much, looking amused, as a matter of fact. “W-we haven’t even really talked or anything, so th-that’s that! Now do you want to hear about the other proxy or should I just leave?” You chuckled and nodded, knowing you’d have to remember it for later. Guardian simply sighed and carried on.  
  
“The other guy, the one in the goldenrod hoodie and with the black... Ski mask-thing is Hoody. Though he’s the closest person to Masky, proxy or not, he’s in the shadows of whatever Masky and Slenderman are up to. A good half of the time, I have to wonder if he’s even listening to Slenderman at all... But lately things have been like that.” She shrugged. “Majority of the time, we don’t know what we’re doing and this applies to everyone, not just the proxies. If we ever had any “true” intentions, they’ve been a little skewed along the way!” Guardian laughed nervously, tilting her head to scratch the back of it.  
  
Just then, two knocks sounded on the door. Curious, you and Guardian turned to look at it. (Well, you looked up; GP was the one who had to turn around.) “Who is it?” you called, only to get two more knocks as a reply. Guardian turned back to you with a shrug.  
  
“It’s probably some proxies. Just let ‘em in. They won’t say much of anything in-mask no matter how much you ask.” You nodded and called for them to come in and, true to Guardian’s guess, it was the two proxies spoken of earlier. Masky entered first, Hoodie behind him like a shadow. Masky, as his name suggested, wore his mask, black around the eyeholes where they narrowed down a little on the sides of the mask. Arched eyebrows and painted lips, both also black, were on the mask as well. His dark brown hair peeked behind it and his hands were in the pockets of his tan jacket.  
  
Hoody, like Masky, had his face covered, though with something more akin to a ski mask. The eye and mouth spaces were covered with a red fabric, eyes longer height-wise and mouth forming the famous “frown mask” seen on the two theater masks. The hoodie he wore, which had influenced his name (though you remembered some called him Blasky; Black Masky) was of a yellow sort (goldenrod, Guardian had said). Like Guardian, you took notice that Hoodie’s hands also were covered by black gloves.  
  
You glanced down at Guardian and she up at you. Nodding her head slightly in their direction, you sighed and waved at them awkwardly. “Hi...” ...Well, it could have gone worse. Masky waved in greeting, Hoodie a few seconds behind his friend. It really was awkward to talk to them, seeing as they didn’t speak. There had to be a way, though, and if Guardian was as friendly as she was, they could be too... Right?  
  
“How are you two doing today?” The two glanced at each other. Masky pulled out a hand (gloved) to give a thumbs up. Hoody, however, had flattened his hand and was tilting it side to side. “Not having a good day, Hoody?” you asked, arching a brow. Masky looked back at Hoody and the other shrugged. As Masky shook his head, you giggled. They were like a weird version of mimes; a masked mime.  
  
  
You ended up spending the rest of the day with them, even getting treated by Hoody, since he took it upon himself to get everyone food. It was like some strange, twisted, mostly-mask-wearer party, fit to even host it’s own mini-Truth or Dare game. True to your nature (and sneaky plots), you had dared Masky to mask-kiss Guardian. Her panicked head turn and shy body language nearly the rest of the game was awesome. Masky and Hoody wrote out truths and dares on paper, though Guardian allowed herself to use her voice. Speaking of which, she’d even got revenge on you for earlier, making you kiss Hoodie’s own mask. (It was much more awkward, you imagined, since you didn’t know what he was like and you could feel his lips under the fabric...)  
  
Despite it, you had tons of fun. Maybe too much, because you barely paid any attention to the jealous killer right outside your door...

 

  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
Through a crack in (Name’s) open door, I glared at the party of mostly Proxies. It was really beginning to bug me, the more I watched them goof off and eat snacks. Especially to see Hoodie looking a little too cozy with my precious knife... My right hand slipped into the large pocket of my own hoodie, feeling my fingers wrap around the cool handle. What would a few stabs to the side be for a Proxy...? Masky healed a broken leg once in a few months, so a few stab wounds should heal nicely with Slendy’s help and keep the stupid Proxy away from what was rightfully mine.  
  
“You know, I knew you liked (Name), but I didn’t know it was this bad.” Surprised, I whirled around to see BEN standing behind me, pedestal under his left arm. He looked vaguely amused as I glared at him. Stupid little punkass, thinking he’s so cool... I pulled my knife out, not ready for his bullshit tonight. I was testy enough with the damn Proxies coaxing my little knife into their world of masked horrors. Just because BEN was tolerable more then other creepypastas didn’t mean he was any safer from my wrath.  
  
“Look, I don’t have time for your bullshit, BEN,” I growled angrily. “Go stuff your creepy little face somewhere else.” Now it was BEN’s turn to have his expression sour, glaring right back at me.  
  
“Fuck, Jeff, be rude as hell. Someone getting a little testy over their girl- Oh wait, she’s not your girlfriend, is she?” I felt my muscles twitch and prepared to lunge for him. Before I could, (Name’s) door opened, and there stood the devil herself.  
  
“Jeff? BEN? What are you two doing out here?” (Name) asked, puzzled. ...This got awkward fast, especially with the Proxies in the background looking at the doorway with interest. We both glanced at each other and straightened up.  
  
“Eh, nothing much,” BEN said, refusing to make eye contact with me. “Just some disagreeing opinions with Jeff.” I glanced down at him questioningly, though the statue himself refused to look at me. Deciding to ignore him too, I turned my attention back to my precious knife.  
  
“Disagreeing opinions, huh?” She, at least, seemed amused by our bickering. However, BEN’s words echoed in my head and made me feel uneasy. _Not my girlfriend_... Despite all this control I managed to hold over her life, it suddenly hit me that she didn’t exactly formally agree to be mine and mine alone. Hell, we hadn’t even had time to discuss it! “...Jeff? JEFF THE KILLER, I AM SPEAKING TO YOU! HEELLOOOOOO??” I snapped out of my thoughts to see (Name) looking playfully peeved at my lack of interest of the outside world. “Did you hear what I said?” I shook my head no, probably the most honest thing I’ve ever done here.  
  
“As I was saying... I was asking if you and BEN wanted to join us! We could always use some extra company.” I looked over at the trio behind her, watching us with open curiosity. Just because their faces were hidden behind shitty masks didn’t mean it was hard to figure out how they felt, more so the more time you spent with them. Seeing as how I was practically stuck in the same house as them, of course I knew how they felt behind the mask.  
  
“I’m game,” BEN said with a shrug. “Nothing like hanging out with my fellow ‘pastas, am I right?” The proxies gave the feeling that they’d murder him if they could. Stiffening up, gloved hands clenching, and a downward tilt of the head all were the tell-tale signs. (Then again, though creepy, proxies were never considered part of the CP family. They were, at the least, connected to Slenderman, but calling them a creepypasta by default was a bit of a stretch...)  
  
That aside, I wasn’t about to leave (Name) in the hands of possible competition and, with the situation me and BEN were in right now, with BEN himself, so I nodded. “Count me in, I guess.”  
  
  
While I guess the rest of the night wasn’t too bad, I still didn’t have the energy to partake in things with my usual enthusiasm for trouble. Truth or Dare was cool and all, but BEN’s words continued to swim through my head. _Not my girlfriend, not my girlfriend, not my girlfriend_... They spun around my head until I felt sick and the nagging feeling that usually led to me killing people was even quieted, it sharing my feeling of wishing it’d simply go away.  
  
Needless to say, I was either right near her or cuddled up to her in some form, that mostly being her sitting in front of me, my legs propped up on either side and arms around her waist. Hoody didn’t seem too fond of this sort of mild possession being shown in front of him, but it just made me happy. Suck it up, asshole. Even if you didn’t kill anyone she knows of, I at least have contact with her and you can kiss my ass if you have a problem about it.  
  
Fuck you, Proxy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a slut for drama and this is but proof of that.
> 
> I'm also beginning to consider splitting the ending of the story...? Or maybe doing some alternate timeline nonsense, because this one... I know the ending, more or less. Things are gonna happen and Reader/Jeff with Stockholm Syndrome. You know, the most accurate ending I can get outta this storm of a story. :U  
> But now I'm wondering if anyone would like an alternate route where Reader still goes through shit, but gets a better ending with less hell, lmao. Either it's be a full timeline split (Jeff never really got involved) or it'd break off after a point with Jeff to switch to the other.
> 
> ....Yes I said I wanted this to be over, but then again.... I am a writer and I am weak for writing. Especially with plot splits... Besides, it might actually turn out to be a better, happier ending than what this one will get, so..... I have my temptations.


	12. The Drama Doesn't Stop Until You're Gone

.: Your POV :.  
  
Time continued to pass in the household without much further trouble. The Dark Lady, BEN, and Guardian Proxy all took it upon themselves to introduced you to the other members of the household. In a way, they became your new group of friends (though Lady felt much more mother than friend). You met such characters like Sonic.exe, Smile Dog, the rest of the Slender family (with the help of Lady, you survived the encounter from Sexual Offenderman and a supposed “fashion offense” from Trenderman), Rake, B.O.B, Widemouth, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, BRVR, Pirate Percy (and some of the other Candle Cove puppets too), Sally, Pencil Neck, Seedeater, Lost Silver, Mr. Welldone, Tails Doll and so many more! Your head was spinning on some days, wondering how many you’d met, how many more to go... How much more information could your mind hold and not collapse on itself?  
  
Either way, things were finally starting to simmer down. The household was more than aware of your existence and trapped life, bound here no thanks to Jeff. Chimera and Snowball became your strange pets, The Dark Lady, BEN, and Guardian, your friends. Jeff the Killer was that stalker-murderer who wish you could get rid of, but couldn’t without the possibility of an early death and right now? Not a priority. So you sucked it up and dealt with it the best way you knew how; ignoring him. At least Hoody and Masky were nice enough to stop by almost daily and spend some time with you. Even if Guardian had to go run off, they were a constant reoccurrence.  
  
...But that’s when you began to realize something was up.  
  
Guardian Proxy didn’t talk to you as often, withdrawing into herself, or so it seemed. She came by to give food and snacks when you needed it or escort you outside to breathe, but only went to bed once you were asleep and left before you got up. Oftentimes, BEN told you, she’d sleep in the attic upstairs as well, instead of with you. Why was puzzling, but you tried to ignore it. Even when every instinct you had was screaming at you how wrong this was, how everything was going wrong now.  
  
The day finally came peacefully enough. Early afternoon and a fine morning wasted online. Ah yes, the lovely life of being trapped in a room for long periods. The door opened and you were all too eagerly sitting up, knowing it was your friends, the proxies, once more. Only this time, they brought someone with them you’d never seen before. Brown hair peeking out of a blue hood on a grey jacket. The sleeves were a brown color, striped with a darker brown and a cream-like color. He wore jeans and converse, two hatchets on either side of his hips. One old with a wooden handle and the other new, with an orange handle. Though both seemed to have trances of a rust red on them... His decidedly pale face was covered by orange goggles and a mask that only went around his mouth, with silver streaks going between the mask, like bars. His neck seemed to be covered by a turtleneck.  
  
“Hello, there!” He greeted, arms opening wide and grinning, mask stretching slightly with it. Well, he certainly was friendly enough. “...Wow, do you like to stare. Eh, it’s probably because you’ve never seen me before. Name’s Ticci-Toby! Call me Ticci, call me Toby, whatever floats that boat of yours! And you’re (Name), correct? Oh, who am I kidding, duh right?! Everyone knows you now! Hell, even I do and that’s not saying much anymore. Anyways, you might think I’m here to skip through the meadows with you but to be honest, I’m not.” His voice dropped dangerously low at the last part, but your head was still spinning from the tangent he went on. When you grasped it all, you felt ice cold fear lick at your body. His eyes could be seen narrowed at you in deadly expectation and you realized Masky was no longer with them...  
  
It was the last thought you’d have, before something would momentarily give you pain and cause a black out, Hoody not looking at you and floor rushing up to greet you.

 

  
  
  
.: Jeff’s P.O.V :.  
  
When I returned to the house later that night, I was surprised to hear nothing. Absolute silence. It wasn’t often that the household was quiet, making my mind automatically go into overdrive. What happened? Had Zalgo shown up? Even as another CP, he typically wasn’t well-received among the group. Knife gripped in my hand, I went upstairs to her room. It was about time we had a good old fashioned ta- Where was she?  
  
Opening the door, I was greeted with an empty room. Bed was still unmade, computer on standby and patiently awaiting use again. Even her breakfast tray was still where the Guardian Proxy put it everyday. I hunted throughout her room, rage and panic building. Yes, panic. I’ll say it because I know she’s mine and not a soul else’s. Whoever took her deserved death, no, the highest pain I could afford them. Not even that bee-bitch’s brother’s death would be as bad as theirs...   
  
Rushing out of her now trashed room, I just about flew down the stairs, noticing BEN and the Dark Lady at the doorway, looking like they had just a rough of a time as I did. Finally, answer time. They were close to (Name), right? I’d have answers in no time. “Geez, it’s about time you got back! Alright, Q&A time, has--”  
  
 _“She’s gone, Jeff.”_ BEN nodded and I stopped, staring at Lady. It felt like the whole world had stopped. _“We’ve been looking for her, with no luck. I was only able to find Widemouth and he told us that Slenderman had the house evacuated. I assume this means that demon had something to do with it, but I cannot find Guardian, least of all Slenderman.”_ I cursed, my hand gripping my knife tighter as red rage overcame my sight. Damn that monster and every single one of his goddamn proxies! Each and every single one of them!!  
  
“Do... Do you think he’s...?” The question floated in the air and it felt like everything stopped. Was he suggesting that they would remove her memories? _“My brother.”_ The Dark Lady murmured in horror, glowing white eyes widening in apparent shock. _“We must hurry to him. Perhaps we may yet have time to help (Name) as she has helped us.”_  
  
“We better.” I hissed, stepping closer. “She’s under my possession and damned will be Slendy when my knife gets a hold of him...”

 

 

  
  
.: ??? :.  
  
 _“Is it done?”_  
  
“It is... Be warned, memory extraction to this extent might be painful if she encounters any... Old friends. Watch over her. She might yet regain memories lost if one of your monsters finds her.”  
  
 _“Are you suggestions relocation of the household?”_ A nod from the man sitting on the cave floor.  
  
“Such is the best choice of action.”  
  
 _“...I see. I shall take it into consideration. Thank you for this, Bone Man.”_  
  
“No, thank you, Slender. It isn’t often I can continue to practice my life’s work. Now, move along before my sister finds you here.” With a slight nod and the lifting of the girl’s body with his tentacles, black as night, he was gone, the girl too. Now, for the Bone Man to prepare himself for the arrival of his sister and her company. Ah, what a busy night this was to be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just now realized I should maybe add a Ticci Toby tag?? Though I don't know how big he'll be for the story's future and that's my current concern there. :0
> 
> Wheeee, more dramatics as I attempt to prepare for the big event... Fun, fun.  
> Also, the title is a lie, LMAO.


	13. The Bone Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to confront one's own sibling is never too fun.... Especially when that sibling has some awkward social disconnects and sees you more as a romantic partner than his sister.

.: The Dark Lady’s P.O.V :.   
  
I provided the location and BEN provided the transportation to it. It didn’t get us too far, but close enough to where my brother made himself a home in the mountainside, living off of his voodoo magic and curses. Sometimes, I was ashamed to admit this man to be of my blood (even if I doubted to have any left) and now, I was certain, was to be one of those times. Especially since our bond was... Well, far more uncomfortable than I’d like to admit to anyone but myself.  
  
Once we had gotten to the entrance, I knew that, for the sake of (Name), I would have to face my brother no matter the consequences and utter regret I’d have to face later. With a sigh of regret before the danger has even made itself known, I slipped inside, BEN and Jeff on either side of me. “ _Brother? Are you home? It’s me, Lady._ ”  
  
“Ahh, Latasia... It has been so long since I have last heard your lovely voice... Yes, please enter, you and your company.” Already I was unnerved and rather angry with him. More times than I can count have I requested of him to cease using my old name, but each time he denies me that benefit. That and, if one has not picked up on it already, he has been lacking of the familial bonds one is supposed to make during childhood. Perhaps it is because my brother was so often mentioned to me that I refuse to even joke about the idea of romance with him, as that state of mind is a part of me now, though with him... The concept is lost. So it is a state in which I feel the urge to vomit (if I could) whenever I am forced to visit him with his less than subtle flirtations. Even poor BEN and Jeff seemed highly uncomfortable with him.  
  
“You bring BEN Drowned and Jeffery the Killer with you, do you? Interesting, interesting... I haven’t the time to meet them before now; it is a pleasure to meet you boys.” My brother finally stepped out from the darkness in the back of his cave and I could feel the disgust radiating off the boys in waves at his appearance. Long ago had his face given up on him, dark skin framing what little muscle was left. His nose was gone, leaving a gaping hole and eyes seemed to pop slightly from his skull. Not a hair was left on his head and even his teeth stood out from the almost complete disappearance of his lips. A simple, bead necklace of turquoise stood out against his skin, a fang of some carnivore attached to it (possibly a wolf). Today he wore nothing but a long length of cloth tied around his waist like a makeshift skirt. In his hand, ever quietly plotting, was the small, demonic spirit of unknown origin.  
  
I didn’t care to know what origins it had anyways. I already knew the one who’d made it’s home in Snowball’s collar and that’s the only spirit I needed to know.  
  
“You’re looking for (Name), correct? I’m sorry to say, but I cannot help you with that--”  
  
“Like hell you can’t!” Jeff snapped, speaking up at last and sounding most incredibly angry. Probably because my brother had called him Jeffery. Like myself, nobody really called him that anymore and with good reason. Everybody and anybody wanted to forget their past. What they were before. “If you know so much about the lot of us trudging our asses over here to come visit you in your bullshit cave-house, then you’d know what happened to her!! ...Unless you wiped her memory like we thought and you’re just wasting our time.”  
  
I would’ve gotten onto Jeff’s case about the cursing, but this was a suitable time for it, or so I thought, and he seemed to have given The Bone Man pause with his final line. “ _...So you did,_ ” I murmured, easily reading him like a book. “ _You’ve wiped her memories of us. How much of them, my brother?_ ”  
  
“...Now that is something I cannot--”  
  
“ _YOU WILL TELL ME, BROTHER!_ ” My back straightened as I put all my effort into the words I threw at him, the echoes of the cave making him cringe at my volume. His ears may have rotted away too, but his hearing still worked just fine. Too fine, in some cases. “All of them, as much as I could.” He finally admitted, defeat in his voice. “She will remember nothing of this, of our world, my dear sister... Though there is a possibility of her remembering it... Heh... It... It’ll be a painful one for her.”  
  
That seemed to only get Jeff more angry, if possible, hand slipping into his hoodie pocket to grab his knife-- I stopped him promptly. “ _That is all we shall need to know. Goodbye, Bone Man._ ”  
  
“Latasia, wait-!” We were gone as soon as BEN’s hand grabbed for mine.

 

  
  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
The Dark Lady got us a short way off the mountain and BEN was the one to take us back to the mansion, which remained empty. “ _He evacuated the house to avoid her encountering any of the creepypastas. That means she must still be in this area._ ” The Dark Lady noted, floating over and around. Her form of pacing. “ _It didn’t sound like he, that is, Slenderman, went picking off other victims, so she still has no family to turn to. He isn’t my brother, so he can’t just alter memories to place her in one... So she must be at an orphanage of some kind. A place to stay until she can rebuild her life without us._ ”  
  
“Which won’t happen, right, Lady?” She paused, looking to BEN quietly before nodding slowly. “ _Of course. Not as long as we’re here to support her. ...Jeff, are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet…_ ”  
  
“Of course not! Slendy just took (Name) from right under our noses! Evacuated the place! Hell, despite being her friend, did Guardian Proxy help us out at all? Noooo, gotta support Master Slender! Honestly, if I get my hands on her I’ll--” My words were cut off by a gasp from upstairs, heads turning to see who apparently remained in the abandoned household. A familiar, white and black mask stared down at us and red rage began to blind me.  
  
Guardian Proxy.  
  
Almost immediately realizing she was in deep shit, she turned to run, I dashing for the stairs and ascending as fast as possible to beat the hell out of her. I barely heard The Dark Lady calling for me to stop, BEN yelling to wait for him. All I knew was that Guardian had partial blame on herself for siding with Slenderman, more blame for being (Name’s) caretaker and just letting her go--!!! So can anyone really blame me for the urge or twenty to kill her brutally?  
  
Unfortunately, I was stopped by BEN, who teleported right in right of me and held me down, while The Dark Lady apprehended Guardian. Granted, I’d still rather she’d be bleeding from a few too many cuts from my knife, but an interrogation sounded pretty good right about now too.  
  
  
  
The tension was so thick in the room, I could’ve chopped it up and served it as a snack to munch on while a tense silence filled the living room area of the house. All eyes were trained on Guardian Proxy, who, for some reason, was sniffling quite a lot for a lady involved in a crime that... No, wait, that’s a lie. I  **would** commit a crime like that. Still a dick move, though.  
  
“ _Do you know what happened to (Name), Guardian?_ ”  
  
“N-no... I only know that Masky, Ticci-Toby, and Hoody were supposed to d-deal with her... Th-then the Operator would take over from th-there...” Hiccups and stuttering too? What a faker... I was honestly already so sick and done with her bullshit. I hadn’t even realized that I started growling until heads slightly turned my way.  
  
“That’s bullshit and we know it, GP! You’re his proxy, so why wouldn’t he tell you anything?! Plus, you were her caretaker, so why don’t you-!!”  
  
“ _Jeff. Please sit back down. We don’t need to get violent on her. She seems to honestly not know anything._ ” ...Huh? When had I stood up out of my seat? Yet, pausing at The Dark Lady’s words, I realized she was right; somewhere during my yelling session, I’d stood up and had began stepping towards Guardian. The proxy herself was cringing, leaning away from me and BEN seemed to be leaning towards her, as if to shield her from me. Huh. I retreated back to my seat reluctantly, eyes never leaving her mask.  
  
“ _So, Guardian, what were you doing here anyways?_ ”  
  
“Poking around (Name’s) room. Nothing had been taken and everything was still there, so I was trying to figure out if he’d just taken her or if he was going to rebuild her life... I-I guess she’s starting over.” Even without a creepy voodoo man she reached the same conclusion we had. Not too shabby, I guess. “...But I’m scared. What’s going to happen to her? I know she was able to live here just fine, but she had us... She had me, Jeff, you, Dark Lady, and BEN... Who is she going to have out there, without us?”  
  
A sinking, dark feeling entered my body when Guardian pointed that out. (Name) was alone out there now, without me or any of the rest of us. She’d been bullied when I first met her. What was she supposed to do without me? Unbidden the question of what I’d do without _her_ came to mind, but I shoved it aside. It wasn’t like I actually cared about her for crying out loud; she was as much a possession to me as my knife was. Something to own and for no one else to have.  
  
...Though was that feeling in my chest proving me right or wrong?

 

 

  
  
.: Your POV :.  
  
“Miss? Miss, are you alright?” Slowly, you opened your eyes to a woman hovering over you, a concerned look in her brown eyes. She was tanned, with greying black hair, faint wrinkles in her skin. “Oh, you’re awake! Good, good... What were you doing out there, child? Don’t you know a storm is headed this way?! Goodness, it was a good thing Edward forgot to take out the trash today...” She was talking so much... Who was she?  
  
“Anyways dear, I think you’ve rested here long enough, so let’s get you up and off home, alright? Where do you live, dear? I’ll call you up a taxi.”  
  
“My... My house?” She nodded expectantly and when you blankly stared at her, her expression began to fall. “Are you alright, dear?”  
  
“I-I don’t... I don’t remember where I live.” She breathed something out in worry, putting away the cellphone she’d pulled out to hurry back over and check you over once more. Question after question poured from her lips, you unable to answer a good chunk of them. All you could say was your age and name. You couldn’t remember your parents very well or where you lived or if you had a legal guardian or not.  
  
“Well, for now I think you should stay here with the others.” She sighed at last, a hand running over her head. “It’d be for the best, I think. We’ll settle you into a school tomorrow and get you a bed to sleep in right now... Do you remember your size? Oh, wait! No need; just turn around and we’ll check your shirt, alright?”  
  
  
  
You changed into some standard pajamas, later learning to call the friendly, older woman Ms. Rosie. She was the owner of the orphanage, but also a helper too. It was a tiresome job, but she did the best she could. “Alright, so from now on you’ll be sleeping right here, under Mavaney. Mava, sweetheart? Could you wake up for a minute and greet our new arrival?” A mass of hair lifted up off the pillow and turned to look over at you. She had short, curly blonde hair that was incredibly messy due to her current state of sleep. Blue eyes that looked even darker under her lidded eyes peered down at you and she nodded.  
  
“Hey, nice to meet you. ‘M Mavaney. You can maybe sometimes call me Mava. ‘M goin’ back to sleep...” You couldn’t help but to share a chuckle with Ms. Rosie as Mavaney turned right on over and went back to sleep. “Oh, I can’t blame the dear. It’s too early to be awake. Go on and get some rest, (Name). I’ll introduce you to what we do around here in the morning, alright? Goodnight, sweetpea.”  
  
You sighed out a laugh at her motherly nature, climbing into bed and getting comfortable. “Goodnight, Ms. Rosie...” It was strange, but before you drifted off into sleep there was something... Off, you felt. It might’ve been that her motherly nature reminded you of someone else or maybe that dark face peering at you from the window... You couldn’t figure out the answer to the puzzle, however, as soon you were off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember being loathe to write this chapter, because just.... The awkward communication between the two. The Bone Man sees Lady not fully as his little sister... He accepts the words, but not the true meaning that they (were once) are blood related. So the incest idea goes right over his head, more or less.  
> For being a brilliant man and a CP OC of his own right, The Bone Man has some obvious issues.
> 
> This was all uncomfortable even for me to write, so.... Ugh.
> 
> Also, fun fact!! Mavaney was a winner of a contest I originally hosted for this story. She was the first place winner and got to appear in the story, along with some other fun stuff. c:  
> Maybe I'll do that again before/around series end.


	14. Chapter 14

.: Your POV :.  
  
Waking up the next morning was a pain, as you soon found out. For some reason, you felt utterly exhausted when Mavaney woke you up at 8 am the next morning, shaking you by your shoulders rather forcefully. As you were pulled out of a dreamless, but comfortable sleep, you finally began to hear her words.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, get up already! If you don’t hurry up on waking up, then I’m leaving you and that means you’re going to miss out on breakfast!!” She paused when she realized that you were waking up however, and breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh good, I thought you were just going to keep on dozing your life away! You don’t have to get dressed right now, but after breakfast you will, so you better hurry up!”  
  
Mavaney was patient enough to wait for you to stumble out of bed, heading for the ground floor and then to a short hallway, which led to a huge hall, tables set up all around and orphans of all ages eating at them. You got in line with Mavaney to get your breakfast and watched her wander off to a table. Unsure, you hovered, eyeing the tables for the most empty one you could manage... There was one that was near empty, just a boy and a girl sitting there. Probably brother and sister, since they looked alike. Mentally crossing your fingers, you walked over to introduce yourself and maybe get seated.  
  
  
As you walked over, you noticed how the duo looked much more clearly than before. The girl had fair skin, almost ivory, with a large black patch over the right side of her face (though for her, it’d be on her left). Her hair was a beautiful golden color, bright as the color yellow, but in a pleasing way, and her eyes a sharp blue you thought only existed in Photoshopped images. Her brother was somewhat of the same cloth, though his blue eyes were a shade or two darker, with tanned skin that bragged of his outside prowess. Even his blonde hair seemed a little darker compared to the girl’s and... For some reason, he seemed oddly familiar to you. The girl too, but not as much as the guy.  
  
“Um, excuse me...” They looked up at you, expressions openly curious, and you felt brave enough to continue. “I’m (Name) and I’m new here... Uh, is it alright if I sit with you two?”  
  
“Oh, of course!” The girl chimed, giving you a bright smile and gesturing to an open seat. You sat down, a smile growing on your own face as she proceeded to introduce herself. “It’s nice to meet you personally, (Name). My name is Lillian and this is my brother, Alexander.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, (Name). Please though, just call me Alex, alright?” He gave you a small, shy smile that kickstarted some butterflies in your stomach... And a massive headache to your head. It was like someone whacked you upside the head with a hammer and, before you could dwell on it any more, Alex perked up at the sound of someone greeting him. “Hey, Brian, what’s up, dude?!”  
  
You took a bite of your breakfast hurriedly, not wanting the meal to go to waste with all these introductions, and looked back to the one Alex called Brian. He was a fairly tall guy and looked a little older than you and Alex... Probably nineteen or twenty, if you had anything to guess over. He had short hair that was dark brown and grey-blue eyes. Whoever this guy was, he wasn’t giving you a headache of any kind and that was such a welcome relief.  
  
“Hey Brian, have you met the new girl yet?” Alexander asked, a eye sliding to you with a small smile. Not bad there, Alex.  
  
“No, I have not!” Brian turned his gaze to you, that friendly smile still on his lips. “Though I’m assuming you must be her. Brian Hainer, and you are...?” He held out a hand for you to shake and though you were pretty certain that word traveled fast and he already actually did know your name, it was nice of him to ask anyways. You shook his hand with a small nod.  
  
“(Name). (F/N) (L/N).”  
  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you! Hey, mind if I join the group for today? It’s been awhile anyways, right?” Lillian was about to say something about him not joining (going by the apologetic look already blooming on her face), but Alex beat her to it. “Go right ahead, dude!” She smacked her brother on the arm as Brian left, him giving her a confused look as she rolled her eyes. You had no idea what exactly was going on, but when Brian rejoined the group with his breakfast with his own buddy, Tim (an often quite man of even darker brown hair than Brian’s and with brown eyes), later joined by Mavaney... You decided that maybe it didn’t matter too much.  
  
Yeah, it was worrisome and scary that you didn’t remember your life up to this point. Where your parents went, whether you had anybody to look after you, why you had these missing memories... But with all these friends in the here and now and a motherly figure like Ms. Rosie to look after you... What was there really to worry about?

 

  
  
  
.: Jeff’s POV :.  
  
...There was a lot to worry about. The whole thing about Guardian Proxy? Over, done with. Despite still technically being a proxy to Slendy, she’s working with us now to try to find (Name). BEN’s been keeping a lookout online for anything about her, while The Dark Lady, GP, and I have been patrolling the streets, day and night, to find her. (And if you’re wondering about the daytime activity, it’s no biggie. We have this really cool ability to hide ourselves with a human, normal-looking disguise. It’s highly convenient. Except for GP, she’s got a handy ability that either makes her invisible to the few or she can just take off the mask.)  
  
So far though? Nothing, nada, diddly squat, whatever else you want to use that means we’re being completely unsuccessful idiots. What probably sucks a ton more is that there’s a lot more orphanages in the area than we first thought, so we need to keep an eye on them all. Good thing is, BEN’s noted that they’re rather easy to hack into, so he’s trying to keep an eye out for the second someone logs in (Name) into the system. Even the most old fashioned of places use computers now to track the kids’ information and make it easier on getting them adopted. So much better than all that paperwork! So at least that much is smooth sailing for us.  
  
However, it was just another day doing some research and plotting, when I heard the printer go off. I jolted up, wondering if BEN was finally onto something. Guardian and Lady were on patrol, so I went running for the computer, to see BEN sitting in the chair, holding some papers with a perplexed expression. Great, more bad news, most likely.  
  
“Well?” I snapped impatiently. “What’s going on, BEN? Any sign of (Name)?”  
  
“Not really, no... But I might have an idea where she is. I went probing into the orphanage databases for fun and because I was bored and, well... Don’t they look familiar?” BEN held out the papers and I snatched them up, going through them. Bit by bit, I could feel the shock and rage enter my system. That face... Lillian Sycamore... She was HiveMind! Her brother, Alexander, was registered in the system too. Of course, she must’ve reached his remains in time to revive him from the dead, as she usually did...  
  
But what about these two, Tim Suring and Brian Hainer... Who the hell were these guys? I gave BEN a look and he sighed. “I know they don’t talk about next to anything or whatever, but I thought everyone knew their identities by now... Jeff, those two are Masky and Hoody.”  
  
Shock, at first. Those two assholes, along with HiveMind, were with my knife when I was not? Then, anger followed, hot and blinding with all it was made from. I felt like destroying the papers and then those four along with it.  
  
Given the chance, I just might follow up on my thoughts.  
  
“...Where’s the orphanage you got this from, BEN? We just might have to give it a check up...” BEN shrugged casually, getting up and off the chair he was sitting in.  
  
“You got it. Pulling up the website now.” He slipped back into the monitor as easily as diving into a pool and, with a quick load of the page, pulled up the orphanage. I scanned through it quickly, nodding to myself without realizing it.  
  
I barely felt it now, but I still felt the rage boiling within me. I felt the soundless tug of bloodlust urge me into killing someone, something that would bleed and cry and fuss and fight. I had great reason to obey and little reason to say no... So as soon as we could confirm that (Name) was indeed inside this orphanage... Someone just might get slaughtered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember getting a bit of flack for this previously, so fun fact time!!! Yes, I know in Marble Hornets, Brian and Tim had set last names. (For those who didn't know, fun fact part two: They were Tim Wright and Brian Thomas.) I know their real last names. HOWEVER. For the purpose of watching over you, dear Reader, they altered their last names.... Which are off-sets of their actor's real last names. Fun facts!!  
> So please leave me alone on that, lmao.


End file.
